Da Brats, Da Cheese, and Da Cows
by kiwikate89
Summary: Yami's been having some trouble with the pigeons and mice of Domino City, so everyone plans on a Summer trip. Where, you ask? Wisconsin! This story is rated for some lanugage and other stuff here and there, and for pure Wisconsinited fun. ENJOY!
1. Yami and his Forest Friends

Hello my fellow Yugioh fan peoples, and welcome to my realm of terror..MUAHAHA!! I do not own Yugioh.. I did try to make a similar story like this except, they went to Egypt. But, for some stupid lame reason, they took it off, and suspened me to make stories for three days. Why you ask? It was because I typed it like a script, and I wasn't aware that we could write it like that, so I was screwed, adn I was sad, considering that now that story was long gone from my computer. So, enjoy this!

Chapter 1- Yami and his Forest Friends

One sunny morning in Domino City, and boy and his group of friends were walking into the Turtle Game Shop, where Yugi's grandpa waiting at the counter.

"Hello, had a nice day?" He asked with a strange smirk on his face. It was kind of freaky. (seriously people, try to imagine his Grampa doing that...oh yeah...he is like, the next axe murder-cough I'll get back to the story....)

"Oh, we had a great day, no more school!" cheered Yugi giving his lovable cute smile. (Yugi fans: aww how cute)

Joey threw his briefcase in the air, which made it go down.(wow, the wonders of gravity, aye?) It flopped and landed on Tristen's foot.

"Ow....." he muttered staring out into space.

"Tristen?" Tea said at the blank-face boy, staring at the widow.

"Serenity! WAIT FOR ME!! I'LL WALK YOU HOME!" Tristen yelled, hoping over everybody, and running through the door. Oh yeah, you heard me. He actually ran through the door. Most shops have glass on their doors. This particular one, oh yea, has a glass window.

CRASHHHH! Glass shattered on the ground as everyone stares at Tristen, as he runs across the street to Serenity. (everyone sweatdrops)

"Did he feel that?" Yugi said blankly.

"...I'm guessing...no?" Tea asked.

"Anyway!" Gramps yelled startling everyone.

"Hey," Yugi said. "How's Yami? I remember now that he decided to be here today during when I was at school."

Gramps started to giggle. "Oh, that boy? I think he's under your bed."

( 0o') Yugi looked at him strangly, "Why is he under my bed?"

"Well, let me tell you a story-" Gramps was cut off when Tea started singing.

"About a call that changed my des-ti-ney,..me and my boys went out, just to, end up in misery, she was-" Tea stopped as Joey clamped his hands over her mouth.

"No..." Joey whispered. "no.."

"ANYWAY!" The old man yelled. "Back to my story. Well we all know about the mice problem we have been having, and well, since Yami wouldn't shut up about how bored he was, I told him to go clean something, or fix something. That's when He insisted to fix the mice problem. Well, he went downstairs with all the mice traps, aye, and he set them all over the place. When he was done, he started to climb back up, until a mouse from one of the steps, gets right under his foot, he falls backwards downstairs, and yes, into the traps."

Everybody made a scrunced face.

"Ohhhh, man, that had to hurt," Joey said turning his face.

"So Yami's hiding under your bed because he now thinks that the mice are plotting against him," Gramps sighed.

"Poor Yami, " Yugi muttered.

"Yeah, that wasn't a pretty scream I heard," Gramps said nodding. "Wow, can that boy hit a high note. I even think he can hit a higher note than...even you, Yugi"

Everyone sweat drops. --'

"Oooo.....k........" Yugi said okwardly. The he heard footprints coming down the stairs. Yami crept down the stairs, and poked his head through the light.

"PSSSTTT- Yugi!" Yami whispered to him. Yugi looked up at the poor Egyptain hiding behind the stairs darkness. "Is the cost clear of any animal what-so-ever?"

"Umm, yeah?" Yugi said. Yami walked down the staris.

"I'll take it that Grampa told you my war with the mice, " Yami said shifting his eyes around the shop. Right then and there, a pigeon flies through the big gap in the broken glass, that Tristen left, and it dodges right for Yami.

"DEAR CHEESE OF RA!" Yami yelled as he ducked from the bird. The bird continued to fly, and it flew right downstairs.

"Oh...no...." Yami mumbled. His red viloet eyes were huge with fear.

"What is it?" Tea asked.

" Great, I think the mice are on the pigeon's side. Remember Tea? When those feathered-brained, rats with wings came at me like a bloody steak!?" Yami said wideding his eyes even bigger.

"O.K., Yami, your starting to freak me out now..." Yugi said. (and yes he was giving his cute smile...Yugi fans: faints )

Just as Yami was about to seddle down, a loud noise came from the basement.

"What on Earth was that?" Tea said looking around. Then the same pigeon that flew in eariler came flying back up, and it wasn't alone.

"AAYYIIEEE!!" Yami yelled as he ducked from the pigeon that was being driven by a mouse. "Holy Ra, I knew it! They did join forces!"

Everyone sweatdrops as the mouse and the pigeon come after the poor 5,000 year-old teen around the shop.

"I said back off you evil baka!" Yami yelled, but they didn't stop. "That's it!" Yami said with his thrid eye glowing. He stopped, grabbed his puzzle that hung around his neck, and aimed it at the flying menice. "Eat magic!" Yami yelled out as he mind crushed the pigeon and the mouse, making it stop it's tracks, and flop down to the ground.

THUMP!

Yami sighed heavily, as feathers started fainting slowly to the ground, and then looked at everyone turing red. (sweatdrops)

"I'll.....just....bring this outside," Yami sweatdropped and took the dead creatures outside.

Everyone exchagned glances at the scene.

"...did he just mindcrush a bird?" Joey siad stupidly scratching his blond hair.

"...yes.." Yugi said slowly. "I'm beginning to think that Yami needs a vaction."

"Good idea Yugi, but where?" Gramps asked.

"New York!" Joey yelled out.

"No! California!" Tea yelled back.

"No way!" Tristen siad poking his head out the window. "Alaska!"

"No..." Yugi sweatdropped as Tristen fell out the window. A cat yell came as he landed hard on the ground.

"The cats always gets it," Tea said.

"I know!" Gramps yelled out. "How about Wisconsin?"

"Umm, sure," Yugi siad okwardly.

"Oh! I always wanted to get cheese there!" Joey said with his eyes glittering.

"Me too!" Tristen yelled out from outside.

"Then it's deicided! Wisconsin is where we'll go for our summer trip!" Gramps yelled out for no comparent reason what so ever. "We'll leave this Friday morning!"

Thrusday night

Yami and Yugi were upstairs hanging out in their room. Yami was looking through a magizene that had a bunch of cars printed all over it.

"Why do I like looking at this? I never even thoguht of a car, but yet I enjoy looking at them in this?" Yami question.

"Like I know. I hardly understand half the stuff you do," Yugi giggled staring at the ceiling. Then his eyes became wide. Yami noticed it and looked at him funny.

"Um, Yugi? Are you O.K.?" Yami said with concern.

"Oh crap! I forgot to tell you!" Yugi yelled out.

"Tell me what? Are the ceilings talking to you, or something?" Yami joked.

"We are going on a vaction to Wisconsin, and were leaving tommorow morning," Yugi said.

"What time is it now?" Yami asked.

"1: 43 AM," Yugi pronouced. Yami and Yugi looked at each other, and at the exact same time, they bolted around the room to pack their stuff.

To Be Continued

O.K.!! This is only the first chapter, but I would love reviews anyhow, and don't worry, I will be on the other chapaters soon! Thankies!!! Oh, and just to make this clear, I actually live in Wisconsin, so I kind of know what I'm doing. ' o.k. and I'm going to throw myself and my sisterin the story sometime, just for my pure amusement,lol.


	2. Car Trip of Hell

Yeah..I don't own Yugioh, nor qoutes from the movie Carrie, and don't forgot Jojo's lyrics...so..yeah....go read!

Chapter 2- The Car Trip of Hell

The crisp morning air hit Yami's face like a brick that morning. (ow) Considering that Yugi and him only got about five hours of sleep that night.

"Man, it's cold today!" Yami said wrapping his jacket around him.

"You think this is bad? Wait unitl we get to Wisconsin, it's pracitcally always cold!" Gramps said hoping into the car. "Now will you two get in already? We got to pick up the others!"

Bump; pothole. Bump; aother pothole. Bumpity-bump; cat.

"Did you just run over that cat?" Yugi said nearly tearing up. Yami suddenly turned to see the road. His eyes became wide, and he turned back slowly.

"...uuuhh....of course not! It was just a- a-," Gramp tried looking for an excuse. "Hey! Look it's Joey!" He pointed out, and sighed happily.

"Hey guys!" Joey said pushing himself next to Yami. Joey looked behind him and at the window. "Dat is one dead cat-"

"Joey! Erm, ah-" Gramps yelled blushing out. "Erm, help me find Tea's apartment."

"O.K....it's right there," Joey stated at the building down the street. "How could you not know?"

"Old age," Gramps annouced and stared back at the road. He stopped at Tea's building. There stood Tea kicking a rock with her platform shoes.

"Oh, hi guys!" Tea waved happily at the car. She saw her neighbor and waved at her.

"Bye Mrs. Wicski! I'll miss you!" Tea yelled at the old lady with ciggerite hanging from her mouth and hair rollers in her hair. The old lady looked up and some of the ashes fell into her coffe cup.

"They're all going to laugh at yyooouuu," Mrs. Wicski muttered out slowly turning back to her door.

Tea smiled at her, "I love you too!"

Everyone except Tea sweatdrops.

Tea climbed in the front of the seat.

"Hi, Mr. Muto!" Tea said cheerfully. She turned her face at the three boys in the back. "Hi boys! Having fun yet? I sure am!"

"Good Ra, kid, how much sugar did you consume this morning?" Yami said scared.

"Enough to wake up!" Tea said fiddling with the radio. "Oh! I love this song!" She shricked out as she danced by Jojo's song.

"Get out! Leave! Right Now! It's the end for you and me!" Tea sang along with the song.

"It burns! It BURNS!" Joey yelled out covering his ears.

Finally they got to Tristen's house.

"Hey guys!" He said cramming himself next to Joey, that smashed into Yami, who smashed into Yugi.

Yugi turned his body to the side, "Ow, I would like no glass in my ears, thank you."

"O.K., guys, next stop: Bakura and his little friend!" Gramps annouced as he stopped at Bakura's house.

Yami stared at him, "Are you serious?"

"Why yes, why wouldn't I?" Gramps smiled at him.

"That tomb robber is going to go on a trip with me? Oh, hell no! I'm outta here!"Yami siad prying himself to the car door.

"Just live with it, Yami. I'm sure that somehow Yami Bakura will be a good little evil guy on the trip," Gramps said.

Yami blinked, muttering swear words in Egyptain.

Bakura came running to the door, as the tomb robber slowly walk out, frowning and muttering something.

"Hello guys, and Tea!" Bakura said smashing himself into the front with Tea.

Yami Bakura walked up to the car, "Oh look! No more room for me, I guess I'll go now-" Yami Bakura was stopped when Bakura yelled at him.

"Get in here, or I'll be all....mean to you!" Bakura yalled out poking his head out the window.

"Oh...that hurts my heart, seriously.." Yami Bakura said contiuing to walk back to the house.

"I'll hug you!" Bakura yelled out.

"O.K. Then! Move over you pokey moron!" Yami Bakura yelled as he ran back into the car and pushing Tristen into Joey, that pushed Yami, that pushed into Yugi, who's arm pushed into the car glass, that shattered in a million pieces.

"Oh crap, not again," Gramps muttered as he drove off to the airport.

To Be Continued...dun dun duuunnnn

Wasn't that fun, boys and girls? There's a lot of broken glass in this story, don't cha think?....yes, yes there is, please review, or I'll sick Yami and Bakura on you, thank you!! sorry. '


	3. At the Airport

I don't own Yugioh, so, yeah, put that in your kool-aid! Lol ok, go read!

Chapter 3- At the Airport

"O.K.!" Gramps yelled out slamming on the brakes, nearly hitting an old lady. The old lady flicks him off and contiues to walk across.

"O...k....Well anyway, lets get going guys! Wisconsin, here we come!" Joey said hoping out of the car. All the boys fell out at once, all landing on Joey.

"Get...off..of..me.." Joey mumbled as he struggled out of the pile.

"Tomb Robber, get off of me!" Yami said as he struggled to get free.

"Oh, what was that Pharoah? I can hear you? Maybe if you can pretty please, maybe I'll listen," Yami Bakura said continueing to sit on Yami.

"You mother-"Yami stopped as Yugi slapped his hand over Yami's mouth.

"Shhh, bad bad words there Yami," Yugi said nodding.

"BOTUTHFOOTHER" Yami mubbled loudly with Yugi's hand still over his mouth. Then Yugi felt something priecing into his hand.

"AHHHH!" Yugi screamed as he jumpped away from Yami. "You bit me?"

" See Baka Tomb Robber, get off of me now, or I'll bite you, muahaha," Yami said glaring at Yami Bakura with a scarey twich in his eye.

"Oh, please, like- AHHHH!!" Yami Bakura screamed as Yami bit his hand. "Great, now I'll have Baka Pharoah rabbies, and my hair will start spiking up, and I'll yell like a maniac," Yami Bakura said examing his freashly biten Yami bite.

Yami twiched and got up, "Sorry Yugi, I forgot to tell you," Yami said glaring at Yami Bakura, "I bite."

"O.K. People, lets get going now!" Tristen said pushing everybody into the doors.

The airport was packed with people, fat ones skinny ones, some that steal your shoe- cough sorry. Anyway, the airport was filled with people, and Joey was searching for the bathroom.

"Is that it?" Joey said pointing at the coner.

"No," Tea said. "That's a plant."

Everyone sweatdrops.

" Flight to Wisconsin will be leaving in one hour, please get in the sercurity line so we can se if you want to kill us with sharp, pointy objects, thank you!" the annoucer said above the group.

"Come on, lets go!" Tristen said pushing everyone to the line.

"Will you stop pushing me, you worm eating mortol," Yami Bakura hissed at Tristen.

"O.K., you ma'm please take off all metal object on you and place them in this tray," the red haired woman said swinging the metal detector mack and forth.

"o.K.," Tea said taking off her jewerly. Tea passed through without a beep.

"You next," the lady pointed at Tristen. Tristen passed through.

"I'm next!" Joey said running through the metal detector. No beep. "Yeah! It likes me!"

Everyone sweatdrops.

"You!" the lady yelled at Bakura. He passed through.

"Next!" she shouted. Yugi went through next. Then the lady starred at Yami Bakura and Yami. Yami and Bakura starred back at the frighting woman glarring back.

"O...k...I'll go next," yami Bakura started to go thorugh until suddenly,

BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEP!

Bakura turned pale, and stepped back.

"Oh, my ring," He said taking his watch off. He went through with no more beeping.

"I'm watching yooouuuuu," the lady said patting him down. ( Yami Bakura fan girls: faint wishing they wer doing that )

"And I'll be watching you, as I rip you apart when I get the power to do so," Yami Bakura hissed back at her. She glarred at him.

"Ok, your good, move it," she hissed at him. Yami Bakura joined the group and looked back at Yami, grinning at him.

"O.K., I gotta take this off, and this," Yami mumbled to himself as he could see the creepy lady glare at him. He took all of his braclets and his puzzle off and put them in the bucket. And he walked through.

BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!

"AAAYYIEE!" Yami yelled as he hopped backwards into an old guy.

Yami took his jacket off, checked the pockets of his pants, and checked everythign possible that would have any metal what-so-ever. He went through.

BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!

"What the Gods?" Yami said out loud. He took his shoes off, and walked through.

BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!

Yami took his shirt off. (Yami fan Girls: WHERE!?)

BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!

"ARGH!" Yami got fusterated and took everything off but his boxers. Radom girls screach and faint as they see Yami. Yami stormed up to the metal detector and walked thourgh without a beep.

"I'll take this!" Yami said grabbing his clothes and walking up to his friends.

The group started to walk down the hallway.

"What on Earth was making that thing beep?" Tea asked.

"I have no clue. Maybe she doesn't like Egyptains?" Yami said pulling his pants and shrit on as he was walking. (what talent!) lol

"Creepy old ladies, with their...creepy stuff..." Yami Bakura stopped as he ran out of ideas. He smiled at himself, as he glanced at Yami. Yami Bakura walked up teh Yami and took something of his hair.

"What is that?" Yami growled at Bakura. Bakura took the peice of metal and hooked it back to the ring. "You did not!" Yami's eyes wided.

"Oh, but I did," Yami Bakura smirked.

Yami became puzzled, "Then why did it stop beeping after I was down to my boxers?"

"Oh, I have many talents with the magic of my Mellium Ring....MUAHAHA-" Yami Bakura stopped and Ymai swapped him over the head.

"Anyway, lets get moving! The plane is going to leave in three mintues!" Tristen said pushing everyone faster. Everyone ran and made it on time to the plane.

"Whoa! What a dump!" Joey yelled as he saw the seats left over.

Yugi sighed, " I guess we all have to sit sperate."

"Crap," Yami muttered as he started to walk down the aile. He stopped and sat next to a creepy old guy.

Tea sat next to some weird hairy guy, Bakura sat next to a lady with a bun and glasses, Tristen sat next to some girl with a really bad acne problem and snot problem, Joey sat next to some guy that took over half of his seat, Ygui sat next to a girl that would not stop smiling, and Yami Bakura sat next to some old woman mumbling something.

A blond lady walked in font of everyone, and cleared her voice,"Ladies, and Gentlemen, please be seated, and enjoy the flgiht to Green Bay, Wisconsin. Please do not try to stick your hands out the window, and please do not eat anyone's pillow. Thank you, and enjoy your eight hour flight." With that she turned qiucky, cocking her head to the side and bounce out to the cotpit.

The Plane took off.

To Be Continued.......

So, whatcha think? Please review, and no flames please. I know I might have made a lot of spelling mistakes and grammer mistakes, but be kind. I'll try to get the other chapters done, as soon as I get time to, which might be tommorow, so by the time you read this, there might be other chapters, so what am I talking about??, hehehehehhehe...yeah, sorry, anyway, Thank you!!


	4. Eight Hours Plus a Plane Equals What?

EEK! I got reviews! YIIPIIE! (gives everyone who reviewed a cookie)Oh, and I want to add that I _would _put them at the Madison Brat Fest, but they are in Green Bay, so I didn't really plan on them going there, sorry to the person who ask me to do that. ANYWAY! O.K. I don't own Yugioh, so, yeah....read! and enjoy!

Chapter 4- Eight Hours Plus a Plane Equals What?

Yami glanced around the plane. He was only on a plane a couple of times with Yugi, but never really on a vacation purpose. He turne his heaad toward the person sitting next to him, and a older man stared back, not even five inches away from Yami's nose. Eeep.

"YAAA!" Yami shrieked and pulled his head back. "Um, your a bit close there, Buddy, don't you think?" The old man sqiunted his eyes and stared at Yami.

"Your that, that, boy who kept on making the metal detector go off, aren't you?" the old man wided his right eye and leened in closer to Yami, to where Yami's head was sticking out of the aisle.

"Yes, and your point is?" Yami hissed at him.

"Are you some kind of terrorist, or something? Huh? Huh? HUH?!" the old man spat out loud. Yami could see some people stare at him. Tea caught Yami's eyes and waved at him. Yami lend back in rolling his eyes.

"Listen old guy, I'm not a terrorist, GOT IT! And will you please stop staring at me? Your freaking me out, now go look at the clouds or something," Yami pushed the man towards the window.

"AHH!! HE GOT ME! HE GOING TO KILL ME! HE GOING TO-" the man stopped yelling and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fell asleep snoring.

"Is, like, everything, like O.K.?" the blond lady came bouncing towards Yami.

"yeah, yeah, I think," Yami looked at the old man as his head slid down from his seat and landed against Yami's shoulder. "Is he dead?" Yami pointed at him. 0o'

"Oh, Mr. Ageler is fine, his pills just kicked in," the blond smiled and skipped back into the cotpit.

"Damn," Yami frowned.

Meanwhile in Tea's seat.......

Tea smiled at the hairy man that sat next to her. He grunted at her and started to play with his nose ring. (ewww)

"My, that tatoo on your arm is beautiful, with the cute little butterfly, and flowers-" Tea stopped as the man stared at her.

"That's not a butterfly, that a rabbit," the man glared at her.

"Oh, bunny rabbits are sooo cute, don't you think?" Tea grasp her hands together and smiled deeply at the scared man.

"I dispise them...." he grunted.

"Why?" she asked.

"Becasue as you can see here, those aren't any flowers, those are flames," the man glared at her again. He could tell she was still confused. "Flames on the rabbit."

"Huh?" Tea asked.

"Flames," he said slowly. "On the rabbit..."

"I still don't get it?" Tea questioned.

"THE RABBIT'S ON FIRE YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!" the hairy guy screamed at her, spiting on her as he yelled.

"..oh......" Tea looked away form the rabbit hating guy and look ahead of her, wide-eyed and not blinking.

"You need a friend Mr. One who will be-..."Tea stopped as the man glared at her suddenly.

"Say one more word, I will kill you," he whispered in her ear. Tea's eyes wided, and she sunk into her seat scared out of her mind.

Meanwhile in Bakura's seat........

"Hello, Ma'm," Bakura smiled at the stuck-up lady with a bun pinned to her head. (bkura fans: aawww he's soo cute!"

"Hello young man, please do not bother me with "Hi's and Hello's", for I have a better subject to discuss," she said with out any emotion what-so-ever.

"Umm.." Bakura mumbled confused.

"I think the Government is fine, but with little brats like you taking over the world, it is not exceptable for your complaints," the lady started.

"Lady? Please-" Bakura tried to stop the conforsation.

"Do not entrupt me, I'm talking right now. Now anyway, with those bratty teenagers spending money left and right.....blahblahblahblahblah blahblahblah.." the lady continued her long phrases as Bakura ingored her, sinking in his seat, he wondered how his yami was doing.

In Yami Bakura's seat.......

"Gotta......GOTTA!....Gotta...Gotta! " the crazy lady mumbled as Yami Bakura stared at her in confusion.

"Lady! Will you please shut that hole in your face?! Say one more word, I'll distory you slowly and painfully," Yami Bakura hissed at her, giving his evil glare of doom. (Yami Bakura fans: Ohh! So sexy )

"GOTTA GOTTA!!" the woman yelled louder, smiling insanely as she looked at Yami Bakura.

"Listne to me you talking, worm-eating, future foot stool! Stop saying "Gotta" before I rip your lungs out! Got IT!" Yami Bakura leened into her face. She stared back and smiled heavier.

"GOTTA! CA- GOTTA!" she yelled right into Yami Bakura's face.

"Time to suffer!" Yaami Bakura said grabbing his Ring from under his shrit and pointed at her.

"GOT-" She started.

"I will-" Yami Bakura pointed the ring closer.

"TA-" she said back.

"ARGH!" Yami Bakura leened in closer bring the ring closer to her face.

"GOTTA!"

"I'll kill you,"

"Gotta....."

"I'm serious here!"

"Ca.."

"I'll drink your blood and brun you alive!"

"GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL! POKEMON!" She sreamed out.

ZAP! The crazy lady disapeared and all that was left was her hat.

"Ahhh..that was enteraining...." Yami Bakura leened back and watched Yami poke the old man continuesly.

Tristen's seat......

"Hi....." the chubby girl pushed her glasses back to her ance-infested face, and wiped her runnign nose.

"...hello...." Tristen stared at the creature and moved away closer to the aisle

"I like your hair.....it looks good...." she stared at Tristen. (good lord! lol)

".....um..ok....thanks?" Tristen raised his eyebrow and scooted closer to the aisle.

"can I eat it?" she asked reaching for his hair. Tristen pulled back from her grasp and screamed.

"EEEKK!! GET AWAY!" Tristen all of a sudden got into Kung-fu mode and hit his hand on her shouler, making her unconsious.

O.K.....anyway.........meanwhile in Joey's seat.......

" Wow! Wiscsonsin! I can't wait! Joey cheered at the fat man. The fat man looked a him funny and grab a turky leg from his pocket and started to eat it.

"ahh.." Joey sweatdropped. "Did you just took that thing from your pocket?"

The fat man nodded, "Turkey....yummm.." He chopped on the last bite and through the bone behind him.

CLUNK!

"Ow...." muttered Yugi behind him.

Joey looked strangly at the man. The man caught his stare and reached into his other pocket.

"Cheese?" he asked handing the cheese slice to Joey.

"As much I want to, I think I will pass.." Joey said pushing his hand back.

"Eat the cheese..." The man handed it back.

"No thank you," Joey said irritated.

"EAT IT NOW!" the fat man leened in, smashing Joey into the window.

"NEVER!" Joey screamed.

"EAT!"

"NO!"

Tristen got up from his seat and leended into the seats that Joey and the fat man sat in.

"I'll take that..." Tristen ripped the chese out of the man's gressy hands and took a huge bite as he walked back to his seat.

Joey and the fat man sweatdropped.

Meanwhile in Yugi's seat....

The girl smiled at Yugi, and looked back at him again, and again, and again. Then she giggled continuesly, glancing at Yugi.

Yugi noticed her stares and smiled at her, "Hi, you seem happy."

"Oh, my, God! Your Yugi Muto! I'm your biggest fan!" She screamed out leening in close to Yugi. Yugi blushed and sweatdropped.

"That's..errm...nice...," He said.

"Your SOOOOO CUTE!!" She screached out hugging him. Tea in the back grunted and glared at the happy girl.

"O.K....that's cool.I think..hehehehehehe.." Yugi blushed again and looked at the fangirl strangly.

"OH MY GOD! CAN YOU SIGN MY SHRIT? OH MY GOD!! Can you like totally give me your number and like....e-mail...and -" she stopped as Yugi stared at her freaky.

"Listen....that's cool and all...but your kind of freaking me out....can you stop screaming like that please, and-" Yugi was interupted when the girl jumpped up on her seat.

"I LOVE YOU YUGI MUTO! PLEASE HAVE MY CHILDREN WITH ME!!!!" She annouced so loudly that the whole plane grew silent. All eyes were on her and Yugi.

Frog out of nowhere, "Ribbit..ribbit...." A tumbleweed blows pass the aisle.

"AHHHHH!!!" Yugi yelled and strangled to get away from the scarey fan girl. She grabbed his ankles and pulled him back into the seat. "GET AWAY FOMR ME!"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!" she screamed back pulling him harder. Tea got fusterated and jumpped up. She stormmed up to the fan girl and grabbed her hair.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU EVIL LITTLE &$!" Tea screamed at her face. Everyone starred at Tea in fear, and mother's slapped their hands over their kid's ears. "GET YOUR DIRTY LITTLE HANDS OFF YUGI BEFORE I PIN YOU DOWN TO A STAKE, DOSE YOU IN GASOLINE, AND WATCH YOU BUUURRRRRNNNNN!" Tea's eyes flamed and her fangs shot out.

"........00......." the creepy fan girl turned pale and stared at Tea in terrifing suspense. She didn't say a word.

"Good....." Tea let go of the girl's hair and skiped merrily to her seat next to the creepy hairy guy that scooted to the window in fear.

After those eight hours flew by...(haha, flew by, get it? Ahahaha..ok..I'll shut up now.) Yugi and his friends all gathered at the Green Bay Airport. Yugi kept on feeling like he forgot something.....

Gramps stood at the Domino Airport for eight hours waiting for the teens.

"Maybe they went home...." Gramps said walking back to the car.

Back in Green Bay......

"Yug," Joey said. "You look worried."

"I have a feeling like I forgot something......."

back at Dimino City....

"WHAT the ($$## $## $" Gramps yelld as he realised tha the kids left without him.

To Be Continued........MUAHAHHAHAHA!.....

So?..Funny?...No?...O.K......lol. Please review!!! pretty please? I'll try to get the other chapters in soon....but then again, like I siad lst time, they might be already up by the time you read this and....ok...whatever, thank you!


	5. Welcome to Green Bay, May We Run You Ove...

O.K.....my fifth chapter....wow, it took 5 whole freaking chapters until they actually got to Wisconsin. God, I'm sad.....anyway, I don't own Yugioh...and I never will..so, read and enjoy!

Chapter 5- Welcome to Wisconsin, May We Run You Over?

Yugi and his friends walked out of the Airport and onto the sidwalk, wondering what they should do now.

"I can't believe we forgot my Grampa...." Yugi mumbled angryly at himself.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not hard to lose that guy," Joey said. Suddenly everyone started laughing.

"O.K.!" Tea jumpped up. "What should we do frist?"

"Maybe finding a place to stay would work?" Tristen asked.

"Brillent!" Joey yelled. "Where?"

"Maybe the hotel behind you?" Yami starred at Joey.

"I knew that..." Joey stuck his nose up and the gang walked to the Hotal doors.

RIIIINNGG RRIINNGG RING RING RING RRRIIINNG!

"HEELLLOOOO?" Joey slammed on the ringing buton at the desk over and over again.

RINGG RRIINNGG RRIINNGG-

"Touch that thing one more time, I'll shove it up your-" the Hotel manager stopped and coughed. "Hello, welcome to my Hotel!"

"Isn't there a name for this dump?" Yami Bakura growled.

"No," the manager smiled.

Everyone sweatdrops.

"Can we please stay here?" Tea said pulling out her purse. "How much is it to stay here?"

"Too much, Good-bye!" the manager pushed to group outside.

"Hey, that's my part!" Tristen yelled.

"You can't stay here, and you never saw me here! O.K.? Good!' the manager said as he ran to the back. The YGO group stood there confused.

"What in the hell is going on?" Yami asked poking Yugi.

"I don't know," Yugi said watching the manager return with tanks of gasoline.

The man opened the tanks up and started pouring them around the hotel. Everyone exchanges looks as the man fumbles around his pockets for a lighter.

"Ah...mister?" Bakura started, but the man threw the lighter at the hotel.

FFSSSHHHHH!!

The hotel was in flames. Everyone freaked out and ran down the street to the gas station. 0o'

"O.K., that was strange," Tristen said.

"Naw, I thought that was prefectly normal for some guy to burn down is hotel in front of a bunch of witnesses...." Yami Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Great, were somewhere in Green Bay, and completely lost!" Yugi slapped his forehead.

"Hey guys!" Duke popped out of nowhere. 0o'

"Hey, Duke why are you in Wisconsin?" Yugi asked.

"Some strange girl called me and told me to come here," He replied. (I distroy all evidence of the phone bill and walk away)

"And you just hop into a car and went?" Tea asked blinking.

"Yep!" Duke said. Everyone sweatdrops. "Come on, I know a hotel in Shawaono we can stay at!" Duke smiled and hopped back into his car. "Come on guys! Get in!"

Joey fidgited with the door lock as they drove down the highway. A car behind them gets really close.

"YOU &$# $#!" Duke yelled as the driver speed up and drove in front of them frocing Duke to drive slower. "What is with these people? Why must they torture others on the highway?!" Duke screamed out as everyone looked at him funny. All six boys some how crammed themsevles in the back as Tea had the front seat.

"Baka! Stop pulling my ear!" Yami growled as Yami Bakura continued to pull.

"..." Yami Bakura pulled his ear harder.

"STOP!" Yami yelled.

"Never!" The theif yelled back and started to flick both of Yami's ears at the same time..

"That's IT!" Yami yelled as he flipped himself, facing Yami Bakura, and swapped him over the head again. He turned back, cramming himself back in the foot space where everyone decided that since Yami and Yugi would sit in. The boys decided that this those two were the smallest between them all, they would fit better in that space, as Tristen, Joey, Bakura, and Yami Bakura sat in the seats, with their feet up.

"Joey? Is that your feet that is making me nuasius?" Yugi said as he turned his head away form Joey's shoes.

"Maybe..or maybe I picked up some of that smell from that guy I had to sit with on the plane," Joey whinned.

"You thought you had it bad?" Bakura said suddenly. "I had to sit with some crazy woman who would not shut up about teenagers, and how we are effecting the world!"

"I think I beat you all with that crazed fangirl that wanted to have children with me.." Yugi said blushing as he realized what he just said.

Yami stared at car floor, "Some old guy thought I was a terrorist, and then he fell asleep drooling..." Yami mumbled. He looked around. "When on earth are we getting to Shawaono? My feet are getting numb by sitting like this!"

Duke was silent for a moment, "I think we should get there in about ten more mintues, we gotta drive through Bonduel first, then we drive about 8 more miles, and were there."

"Crap," Yami mumbled staring back at the floor.

"What's that smell?" Tea asked suddenly.

"Sorry.." Tristen mumbled.

"No, not you! That smell!" Tea yelled back.

"That would be a farm, brillent one..." Yami Bakura growled at her. "How dumb are you?"

"Well, excuse me for not knowing that!" Tea hissed.

"Don't get her angry, she will kill you..." Yugi whispered to Yami Bakura, who gave him a qiuck glare.

"I remember the plane....but I still think I can kil her before she kills me-" Tea stopped Yami Bakura's response with an evil glare. Yami Bakura glared back, and for five mintues straight they stared at each other, making everyone nervous that blood would be involed soon.

"Crap..." Duke muttered to himself.

"What?" Tea asked, breaking the staring contest. Yami Bakura fell back from his weird leening position, and rubbed his eyes.

"I gotta stop at a gas station....were runnig really low," Duke said as he pulled in a Kwik-Trip gas station.

"Where in the hell are we?" Yami Bakura asked getting out of the car to streach.

"Bonduel, Baka," Yami siad pointing to the blue banner sing hanging form the pole.

"Ah...." Joey nodded, and then started giggling. "Hehehehe...Bon-DUEL! Hehehe...I feel like dueling now!"

Everyone glared at him other than Yugi, Yami, and Yami Bakura and said "No" immedititly.

"Holy cow!" Joey said. "I mean it! Cow!" A cow marched up on the street stopped in the road, glared at Bakura, and walked away. Everybody sweatdropped.

"Did that cow just glare at me?" Bakura said strangly. Just as an okward silence filled the air, Duke came back.

"O.K....I'm officailly broke now..." Duke hissed and jumpped into the car. "I just got done spending all of my $120!"

"You spent $120 on gas!" Yugi asked surprised.

"Well.....," Duke said. "Look at the prices!" He said pointing at the signs.

The gas prices listed as so:

Regular: Your Father's left foot

Super: Your children

Premium: Your household, encluding the goldfish.

Everyone sweatdrops at the prices and hops into the car. Suddenly a parade march right into the street they were going to pull in.

"Everybody! POLKA!!!!" screamed some guy dressed in some Polish costume. Tea jumpped up and ran into the parade, dancing the poka.

"Come on guys! POKLA!" She cheered. The boys sat there in the car, watching the strange girl dance on the street.

"Come on guys! Yugi? Polka with me!" Tea yelled.

"I don't polka!" Yugi yelled back. "Joey, you go!"

"Not in this lifetime!" Joey said backing away."Duke?"

"Hell no!" he yelled back. "Bakura! You do it!"

"I don't polka either....Spirit of the Ring? Will you?" Bakura asked.

"I will kill you one of these days...and no," He hissed. Yami Bakura glanced at Yami. "You!"

"Polka? Me? Haha, funny Tomb Robber! Tell us the bar joke next!" Yami yelled at him.

"Go! I command you to!" Yami Bakura pointed his finger at Yami. (Ohh the drama!)

"No!"

"Do it!

"Never! And since when did you give me commands Theif? One of these days, I'm going to-" Yami stoped as the Tomb Robber grabbed Yami and ran up towards Tea.

"Yami said he loves to polka!" Yami Bakura said pushing Yami into Tea.

"Really?!" Tea lit up with excitement.

"N-" Yami tried to stop her....but she grabbed his arm, and started to swing him around.

"This is SOOO much fun! Don't you think Pharaoh?!" Tea cheered, continuing to swing him around.

"HELP ME!" Yami cried out to the group of boys watching him acrossed the street.

"Dance my little monkey...DANCE! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Yami Bakura laughed. "My, Pharoah, we never had expected you to be such a dancer! You-" Yami Bakura stopped as Tea grabbed a hold of his arm as well.

"What in the hell is going on over there?" Joey asked as he saw Tea dancing with both of the poor tortured yamis swinging around and around. Duke, Yugi, Tristen, Joey, and Bakura sweatdrop. 0o'

"O.K.! THE PACKER GAME IS ON!" some one yelled from the crowd.

"YYEEAHH!!" people cheered as everyone ran to their houses. In the cloud of dust. There stood Tea all cheerful and smiling. For Yami and Yami Bakura, they laid on the ground unconcious muttering things.

Tea gladly grabbed the tired Egyptains and dragged them in the car.

"O.K.! That was fun!" Tea annouced.

"O.K...." Duke looked at her strangely. "Time to find that hotel!"

The turqiuse car drove off into the darkness to Shawaono.

YEAH!!! Oh Happy DAY! Lol, I didn't really like how I wrote this chapter that much, but, it's good enough I guess! This part was where I was going to meet them at, but I just deiced to leave myself outta it ....for now....why? I don't know. They _were_ at my town pokaing...lol....I'm serious! Bonduel is real! See! (points at the sign down the road from her house) Oh well....PLEASE REVIEW!! Please? I'll get to my 6th chapater as soon as I can, but I've been getting homework galore, so.....yeha...lol. L8er! THANK YOU FOR READING! Chapter 6 will be next...but what can possibly happen?


	6. Windows are Evil

Yeah! I'm sooo happy that people like my story! My sis doesn't even like Yugioh, and she likes this!Yeeahh! Anyway I don't own Yugioh for the sixth time.....lol. Enjoy! And don't forget, I love reveiws!

CHAPTER 6- Windows are Evil

"Welcome to the Comfort Inn...." the man at the front desk said as he played with old gum on the desk. So, are you wanting a room?"

"Yeah!" Tea yelled out happily. "I'll pay for this guys, no problem!" Tea said as she pulled out her purse.

"Want gum?" the man said handing her the old gum he scrapped off.

"I'll pass...." tea sweatdropped and handed him the money. "The rooms on me!"

"Sweet!" Tristen and Joey said at the same time.

Tea handed him the money, and they all ran up to their room's door.

"Ohhh yeah!" Joey yelled out. "We are livin large! Look at this place!"

"It's a hallway you nit-wit of a mortol," Yami Bakura said rolling his eyes. Tea opened the door, and everyone nearly fainted.

"Oh," Yugi started.

"My," Bakura said.

"Ra," Yami finsihed as they walked slowly in the bright orange and pink room.

"This place is hideous!" Tristen moaned.

"I gotta goo!" Duke sang as he ran into the bathroom, and shut the door.

"Good God, is that a couch or a table?" Tea said as she walked up to the couch. She poked it and hopped on it. "Hey, this isn't so bad, it's actually qiute comfortable-" Tea stopped as she felt somethig move in the couch.

"Tea?" Yami looked at the poor brown haired girl jump form the couch and let outa periceing scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEE!!" Tea screamed on top of her lungs as the couch's coshins moved again. "GUYS! YUGI! PHAROAH! HELP!"

"What?" Yugi said walking up towrds the paniced girl. "What's wrong?"

"The- the- couch! It tried to eat me!" Tea cried out, and ran passed Yugi, and ran int Yami's arms. Yugi does a anime fall.00

"What the f-?" Yami stoped as Yugi motioned him to stop.

"The couch! Go look whats inside it!" Tea said pushing Yami towrads the couch thing. He looked at her funny, and then he lifted the couch's cushion. Then the middle cushion began to move.

"AAAIIIEEEE! It's ALIVE!" Yami shouted and jumped back.

"Kill it! KILL IT!" Tea pushed him back to the couch. Yami fliched, and grabbed all of the cushions and threw them acrossd the couch. Then he stared at the couch, and began to laugh.

"Hahahahaha! Tea? Your afriad of that?" Yami said pointing to a chibi-big-eyed-cutie squrriel staring at Yugi, Tea, and Yami.

"Awwwww!" Tea calmed down and picked up the kawaii-looking baby squrriel and began to pet it.

"Ah, Tea? Maybe you should pick it up..it might bite you, and it might have rabies or soemthing," Yugi warned her. Yami Bakura looked up.

"Rabies? Like Yami's?" He joked giggling. Yami glared at him and flicked him on the ear. "OW!" Yami Balura glared at him, and flicked him off.

"Tea, come on, lets just bring it outside, O.K.? Here..I'll even get the window," Yami said prying the window open, but it didn't. "What the?" Yami glared at it and pulled...and pulled...but it would not open.

"Need help there?" Joey asked to the stressed boy.

"Sure, ok, whatever," Yami said. The two bothed pulled, and yet, it would not open.

"Maybe, we should just go through the front door and let it out there?" Te asked.

"No!" Joey said. "We got on guys, help us!" So, Yami, Joey, Yami Bakura, and Tristen all tried to pull the window open, as Bakura and Yugi stared at the morons.

"Come on Ta, lets just go through the entrance door," Yugi said leading her to the door. Bakura followed behind Tea and they left the four boys pull the window.

"Ahhhhh! The freash air!" Tea danced outside. "Good bye little friend!" She let the squrriel go, and it ran up to a tree. The squrriel suddenly turned and ran down the tree and sat in the middle of the road. Tea loooked at the squrriel in confusion.

"Freash air!" Bakura questioned, taking a long breath, then suddenly he coughed and hacked, holding his chest.

"Are you O.K.?" Yugi asked as he helped Bakura up.

"Awww....look at the cute squrriel!"Tea pointed to the squrriel on the road. Suddenly, the squrriel looked at the three, and started to growl and foam at the mouth. It's eyes glared at them in red.

"Ah...guys?" Tea backed away from the road. She grabbed Yugi's arm and started to shake.

"Come on!" Yugi yelled as he pushed everyone towrds the main entrance door. It was locked.

The squrriel came closer, hissing and growling. Bakura wided his eyes and tried to pull the door open with Tea and Yugi. It still wouldn't open.

Meanwhile In the Hotel...........

"Come on Pharaoh! Use your muscles!" Yami Bakura yelled at Yami, as the boys still tried to open the window.

"Oh, do, shut UP!" Yami snapped back. Through the window was a sence where Tea, Yugi, and Bakura was, but no one seem to notice them outside.

"GGRR!!" Joey screamed. "JEEZ! We gotta find a way to open this piece of shit, NOW!"

"It's OK, Joey," Tristen petted his back. "It's ok...."

"Don't touch me!" Joey suddenly poitned at Yami nad Yami Bakura. "You two! Do something with your magic thingys!"

As the boys discussed their solution for the window, Tea, Bakura, and Yugi in the background were running for their lives from the rapid, evil, squrriel.

"O.K., Pharaoh, go mindcrush the window!" Yami Bakura ordered at the spikey haired boy that looked at him in confusion.

"How in the hell to you mindcrush a window?" Yami asked. "IT'S A FREAKING WINDOW!" Yami yelled in Yami Bakura's face. "It doesn't HAVE A MIND!" ( **snap sna**p)

"I don't know!" He yelled back. "I don't mindcrush things, I just ki-" Yami Bakura stopped as an idea ran through his head. Yami suddenly realized what Yami Bakura was thinking, and they both looked at each other and nodded. Joey and Tristen looked at the two weirdly as Yami and Yami Bakura aimed their mellinium items at the window, then sudenly, the window disapeared.

"What in the hell did you two do?" Tristen asked worrily. The two Egyptains grinned at him.

"Shadow Realm," Yami Bakura said proudly.

"You sent a window to the Shadow Realm?" Joey asked and sweatdropped with Tristen.

"Ok, Tea, the windows open...erm, Tea?" Yami looked behind him in confusion. "Where did she go? And Bakura and Yugi?"

Meantime, the three teens outside were still runnig in circles from the evil squrriel.

"Yugi! Do something!" Tea begged and panted at the same time.

"Like what?" Yugi called back and ducked fomr the rapid squrriel of Doom.

"Arggh!" Bakura yelled as he stopped running and he lifted his foot and kicked the squrriel, sending it up.

"Great job! Bakrua!" Tea ran to him and hugged him.

At that moment, the squrriel came flyin in through the window, where Yami, Yami Bakura, Joey, and Tristen all stood by.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Tea heard screams from above them.

"Wait...isn' t that our window?" Tea said.

"Oh, crap...." Yugi said.

"Come on guys!" Bakura said as he jumped up and gave the door a yank, and WALA! The door opened. Tea and Yugi sweatdrop, and they all run in and run up to their room.

"Gat it off of me!" Tristen yalled as he pried the evil creature off, and chucked it, towards Yami Bakura.

"AAHH!! GET THIS EVIL MUTATED THING AWAY!" Yami Bakura yanked it off of his hair and threw it right on Yami's face.

"IIIEEEEEE!! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Yami pulled the fuzzy piece of evil off, but it wouldn't let go. He pulled again. It clawed it's claws into his skin. "AAAHH!" Yami screamed out in pain. "That's it!"

The squrriel stopped moving, and flopped onto the floor with a thud.

Clunk!

Tea, Yugi, and Bakura ran through the door.

"Hey, is everybody OK?" Tea asked as she ran up to the group of boys staring at the dead fuzzball. "Oh, no!" Tea leaped on the gound and grabbed the squrriel. "Speak to MEEEEE!" She hugged it and started to cry. "What happened?"

"The Baka Pharaoh mindcrushed the harmless creature!" Yami Bakura said pushing Yami into Tea. Tea glared at him.

"You mindcrushed, ANOTHER ANIMAL!" Tea growled at him. Yami's eyes wided in fear, as he had a flash back of the plane trip.

"I..I ....I didn't mean to! It's was attacking us, and it jumpped on my face and it was going to kill us all if I didn't do something!" Yami excused as he backed away further form the evil looking Tea.

".......It did try to eat us outside, you know, Tea, so, it was etheir him, or us," yugi said defending Yami.

Tea thoght about it, and closed her eyes and sighed really loudly.

"Fiiiine! Just no more mindcrushing furing things- or" Tea started. "I'll give a speech, LIKE NO OTHER!" her eyes stopped glowing red, and she gave a huge smile, and skipped up to the window, and threw the dead thing outside. Tea then walked past the terrified boys and went to the bathroom, skipping merrily, and smiling.

".....she is pure evil...." Tristen muttered out as the boys stared at the bathroom door.

Yami nodded, "Never get between her and her fuzzy friends...even if they try to eat you." 0o;

The boys nodded, and cleared the floor for there sleeping bags, as Tea was going to get the bed.

Yugi looked around in confusion as he struggled to get his sleeping bag un stuck to the zipper.

"Where's Duke? Wasn't he in that bathroom?" Yugi asked.

"But Tea's in there....and she would have noticed Duke by now!" Joey said.

Tea walked out of the bathroom in her Carebears pj bottums and a t-shirt. She noticed the boys confused faces.

"Um, guys? Are you OK?" Tea asked worrily.

"Where's Duke?" Bakura asked her. Tea suddenly realized that she hasn't seen Duke. "Wasn't he in the bathroom?"

"Yes, " Joey answered. "But it'sbeen about three hours since he said he wnet in there."

"O MY STARS! Do you think?- NO!" Tea ran into the bathroom and looked around. "DUKE! If your in here, I'm gong to KILL YOU!"

"Tea, you actually think that Duke was spying on you?" Yugi asked.

"He's not in there," Tea said, not hearing Yugi.

"Then, where is he?" Bakura asked.

To Be Continued! MAUAHHAHAHAHA!

YYEEAAHHHH! I finally had the time to finsih this chapter. I loved the reviews! Please send more reviews! Thanks!! hugs everyone Next, Chapter 7, now this chapter might come up in a while, or whatever. It matters if I get too much homework or I don't have enough time, but I'll bring in on as soon as possible! THANK YOU!!......and here, for your waiting for the next chapater, here's some music : elevator music starts playing


	7. The Brett Farve Stalker and a Bird

Yeah!! reveiws!! Thanks!! Well, I finally got to my story..even though I have tests to study for because I had to go somewher for a week while missing tests during school. No, I wasn't playing hookie, I had a family emergency, so, yeah...lol. Anyway! And then my moniter broke, so I was screwed. I don't own Yugioh...if I did, I would be the happiest girl on earth! MUAHA!lol enjoy!!

Chapter 7- The Brett Farve Stalker and a Bird

The hotel room was scattered by many teenagers looking for Duke.

"Duukkiiiee!!!" Tea shouted. "Where are you!? Friends just don't leave without saying goodbye! Friends just don't go way! Friends-" A pillow flung at her, wacking her right in the face, and she fell back, landing on the pink carpet with a thud.

"SHUT IT!" Yami Bakura screamed out and folded his arms glaring at eveyone. "What is the poitn you bafoons? Why are we looking for him in the frist place?"

".....good point.." Yami agreed in a low voice. (Yami fans: soo sexy!faint)

"But he's our f-"Tea started, but Yami Bakura grabbed the pillow and shoved it in her mouth.

"SHUT UP! No one cares about your friendly fu-fu, la-la land, happy go free free friend speeches that waste air particles that we might needs later in our lives to SURIVE!!" Yami Bakura's voice echoed throughout the whole hotel, and down the street. Tea's eyes were wided, and tearful.

" Baka!" Yami growled at him from behind the theif. "That was uncalled for!" Everyone looked at Yami in a strange face.

"She is a MORONIC MOTROL, that must BE DISTROYED FROM THIS EARTH!" Yami Bakura yelled louder, making the car alarm down the street go off. Tea's eyes became red with anger, and she glared at Yami Bakura's back. Yami smirked at Yami Bakura.

" Why, Theif. You are sooo harsh!" Yami said with his eyes glazing. "It's almost as if, you hated her, or soemthing.."

"OF COURSE I HATE HER!!" Yami Bakura started again. "SHE'S LAME! SHE'S STUPID! SHE NEVR EVR SHUTS THE F-" The white-hired boy came whailing on the groudn with Tea standing over him, with flames in her eyes. She crakced her knuckles and slammed her fist into his face. She continues to wail on him, as Yami started to chuckle in the background, and everyone else stood there, not sure what to do.

"um...Joey?" Tristen poked him. "Should we stop her?"

".....best if we not..." Joey said duckign from a shoe that flew from Tea's fight.

45 minutes later..........

Everyone was sitting in a circle on the other side of the room form Tea and Yami Bakura.

"Ok! My move!" Joey said pulling a card form his deck. "I summon Baby Dragon in defense mode!"

"Um...Joey...." Tristen started.

"What!?" Joey shouted back.

"Were playing poker right now....not duel monsters...." Tristen said laying down his cards. "GOLDFISH!"

"Oy..." Yugi sighed and sweatdropped.

"Hear that?" Yami asked suddenly.

"I don't hear anything...." Bakura said.

"Exactly," Yami nodded and got up from the circle. Everyone followed Yami into the other side of the room where Tea was sitting on Yami Bakura's back sharpening her nails.

Tea looked up at everyone and flashed a smile. "HIYA!"

Everyone sweatdrops at the knock-out theif.

"Please..." a faint voice from Yami Bakura said. "Get..her off of...me!"

Yami went down on his knees and looked straight at Yami Bakura.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because so I can thrash you with my bear hands until the blood from you is spread all over this Ra- forsaken hell-hole," The thief muttered.

Yami poked the thief on the forehead, "Why?"

"Don't toy with me, you defenseless little brat!" Yami Bakura said.

"but- but- but-" Yami stuttered. "WWWHHYYY?!!"

"Just get her off of me!" the white haired boy shouted as Tea continued to sharpen her nails, humming a song from "Grease ".

"Well...I would," Yami grinned. "But, say it nicely.."

"Yami! Just help him, "Yugi said behind him.

Yami turned around and grinned, 'Shh-I having fun for a little bit."

"But you already did with tricking Tea into attacking him!" Yugi said back. Tea stopped and glared at Yami.

"You WHAT!" she shouted glaring her eyes of death at him.

"Umm..." Yami stuttered. He jumpped up and hid behind Yugi.

"Yami! You tricked me into attacking one of my BUDDIES?" she shouted as she got up and walked towords Yugi and Yami.. Tristen and Joey backed off to the side as Bakura dragged his spirit away from her.

Yugi backed away form the terrifing Tea, coming closer.

"YAMI! DO SOMETHING!" Yugi shouted trying to push Yami to Tea.

"What am I supposed to do! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME! YOU GO!" Yami said switching places with Yugi.

"NO! You!" Yugi switched back.

"YOU!" Yami switched as well.

"You started all this!"

"You gave away my evil plan!"

"You think of these plans! You go!"

"But your shorter than me, you can duck easier!"

"ONLY BY FIVE INCHES, YAMI!"

"FIVE INCHES SHORTER CAN SAVE YOUR LIFE AT THIS TIME!"

The two boys contiuned to bicker, switching back and forth, as Tea stood there.

"YOUR THE ONE THAT LIKES HER!" Yami shouted.

"YOUR HER DREAM GUY!" Yugi pushed back making Yami fly right into Tea.

TWACK!

Tea's face was bright red and she lay there shaking with Yami on top of her. He looked right into her scared eyes, and flung himself backwards blushing.

"What did you just say!?" Yami stared at Yugi.

".....OO....." Yugi stared at Tea.

"NO! That's not true! Yami's, too..too....OLD!" Tea blushed insanly.

Yami did an anime fall and glared at her, "Aw, aren't you a presious flower of death...."

"But..Yugi?" Tea said making Yugi freeze. "Yugi do you really like me, like that type of like?"

Yugi froze and glared at Yami. Yami's eyes widen back at him.

"NO I DON'T!!!!" Yugi shouted cracking his voice.

'Yes you do," Yami Bakrua said form the other side.

"YOU!" Yugi yelled. "Shut it before I sick Yami on you!"

"Oh, I don't know Yugi..." Yami said. "I remember in Noa's virial world? You know?"

"Yami!" yugi said. "I swear you say any more, I'll tell everyone your little love-faze during the battle city!"

"Love-faze?" Yami said in fear. "I will seriously hurt you if you say any more....."

"What in the hell is a love faze?" Joey asked Tristen.

"It's when someone has a crush on someone or it's some country in Canada," Tristen said. Everyone did a anime fall.

"There is no countries in Canada! Canada is a country!" Bakura shouted.

"Oh...sorry, I don't know much on Africa anyway...." Tristen said scratching his head.

"Oh, I just, give up on you," Bakura blinked and walked away.

"ANYWAY!" Tea intrupted. "Lets get back to my love life here!"

Yugi blinks, "Tea-"

"I know Yugi! You like me, I mean, come on? Look at me!" Tea shot up and posed.

Yugi blushed and sweatdropped as all the guys in the room did.

"Oh...jeez..." Yami slapped his hand on his face. "Can we just forget about this?"

Suddenly a noise came from the door. Joey jumped back in surprise, with Tristen catching him.

"What do mean there's no cable?!" a girl's voice shreiked behind the door.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but this place never had a cable line, so...yeha.." a man's voice said back.

"Oh dear God, no..." Tea mumbled. "I know who that is...."

"Hey! Better watch it buddy, Those are MIE!" the woman's voice echoed following a slap sound.

"But Baby-"

"HHHIIIYYAA!!" with that came a loud thumped.

"Who?" Yugi asked Tea.

"The one and only..."Tea started.

The door burst open, and there stood Mai.

"I thought I smelled cheap perfume, oh, hi Tea," Mai said as she entered the room. Mai's face turned pale at the mess. "Umm..what happened to the window?"

"Let's just say it's in a better place," Yami said.

"Alrighty..." Mai said. "So, why are you guys in Wisconsin? For the cheese or the smell of the cows?"

"Just a vacation," Yugi answered giving his cute smile. (AWWW!)

"Uh-huh..." she sweatdropped. "I'm here for the shopping!" With that she pulled out her pruse and wha-la, there placed in her hands were credit cards galore.

"Um...shopping here? For what?" Joey asked confused.

"HELLOO!! Don't you know I'm a hardcore Packer fan? I'm here for the gold and green beads!" Mai said ripping her jacket off with a shirt underneath of Brett Farve.

Everyone anime falls.

"Now dat was unexpected...." Joey said.

"Umm..guys?" Tea poked Yugi. Yugi turned his head towrads the door, and there stood the hotel manager.

"What in the blazen hell of this here happened here!" He yelled. "And where in the hell is the WINDOW!?"

"......" everyone blinked and turned to Yami and Yami Bakura, who both forced a smile.

Let's just say that they where now at the sidewalk corner in front of the hotel. ' ....ANYWAY...

"Great, great, great!" Joey said pacing back and forth as Yami, Yugi, and Tea sat down on the side

"No biggie, Joey, I'll just call for help, like another hotel," Tea said ripping out her cell phone. Just then Yami heard something. He turned his head qiuckly facing the a small group of trees.

"What was that?" Yami asked. "It's sounded like..." The noise continued.

"Blrrruullll Blrrruuuullll," the sound became louder. Then suddenly:

"AAHHHHH!!!" Mai screamed. "GETIT OUT OF MY HAIR!! AHHH!!" She ran in circles as a bird hovered over. But this wasn't some ordinary bird..no no....this was a....

"PIGEON!" Yami sheirked. "Hold still Mai-" Tea slapped her hand over Yami's forehead, blocking his thrid eye.

"What did I tell you about mindcrushing animals?" Tea warned glaring at his red violet eyes.

"Tea! Come on..." Yami mumbled and pleded.

"No!" Tea said. "I will not allow you to kill innocent, cute things!" Tea frowned.

"But-" Yami started.

"NO!"

"What if I just knock it out?"

"NO!"

"Please! Back off lady!"

"NOOO!"

"Fine, what if I 'accindently' hit Mai instead...just a knock out, no mindcrush..?"

".....go ahead!" Tea said backing away.

"THEIF!" Yami called to the white-haired boy enjoying Mai's tourture.

"What do you want, hedgehog boy?" He snapped back.

Yami blinked, "Heagehog boy?...ooo oringinal"

"What!" Yami Bakura hissed.

"Help me knock out Mai without the dark magic...you should know,"Yami questioned.

"Well, young grasshopper, we all must learn at a certain point in our lives to 'knock out people without using magic' , and I will teach you grasshopper," Yami Bakura said acting all professional.

Yami sweatdropped and nodded.

"Umm...see this?" Yami Bakura asked as he pointed to a trash can in front of Ponderosa.

"What about it?" Yami said.

"Here," Yami Bakura ran acrossed to street ad grabbed the lid. "Now watch, Grasshopper, for you shall use this tenqiue..." Yami Bakura aimed at the terrified Mai runnign around in circles. Then he flung the lid like a frissbee, wackign Mai right to the ground.

THUMP!

"....Brettie-Fraveie poo?....Did you save me?" she mumbled as she passed out. Tea grinned evily and started to dial a number, tehn suddenly the same bird came swooping torwards Tea.

"EEKK!!" She yelled out as the bird ripped the phone out of her hands and with one good gulp, it was gone.

"Did that bird just eat my phone?" Tea sweatdropped with the others. "Now what do we do? Duke is missing, Mai is halfway dead, and a bird just ate my cell phone, and we are stuck in the middle of Shawano!" Tea sheriked out.

To Be Continued.......

Thank you for that all have been pateinet! I've been extremely busy, and I'm afraid I will be busy again with my final exams coming up. But enjoy anyhow, and please review!!! ' I hopefully will get my other chapters done soon. But don't hold your breath! ....lol


	8. Bakura VS Cow

YIIPPIIEE! Reviews, I love da reviews, yippie skippiiee- (cough) lol, sorry, anyway, This chapater is deticated to a speacil someone....the cow. ' Any way..I don't own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does so, yyyiippiie for him! (Parties!)....so, yeah, go read!

Chapater 8- Bakura vs Cow

"Oh God, I'm getting hungry!" Joey whined as he glanced at the Ponderosa by him. The gang made their way torward across the street afer hearing the endless minues of Mai crying for Brett Frave. Joey looked back in the window and started to drool at the old couple's dinner behind the window. The old lady looked at him, and jumped back in surprise at the blonde boy who smashed his face against the window. The lady looked at him, then her food, then back at him. Joey made a puppy dog face. The lady smriked and cut out a big piece of the juicy steak, pointed it at Joey, who drooled heavier making marks on the window, and she stuffed the steak in her mouth. Joey went all teary-eyed and walked away, defeted.

Yami, who was watching the torment of Joey, giggled and looked at Yugi, who was playing with his shoes. Yami made a funny face and walked up to the spikey haired kid.

"Having fun, there Yugi?" Yami asked as he kicked one of Yugi's shoes. Yugi's eyes became wide.

"YAMI! You killed HIM!" Yugi shouted as he fratically sreached around the ground. Yami sweatdropped.

"Neh? Who did I kill?" He asked confused. "I just tapped your shoe..."

"Billy!" Yugi said still looking around.

"Who in the hell is Billy?" Yami glared still confused. "Have you lost it?"

"Billy! That lady bug! He was on that shoe! All nice and peaceful, then you just kill him, for no reason what so ever!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi, when was the last time you ate?" Yami said, knowing what was bugging Yugi. (haha, get it...bugging him...haha..erm..')

"Before we got on the plane...."Yugi said. "I was going to eat my food on the plane, but that fan girl attacked it." Yugi answered more calmly.

"You need to get fed before you start attacking radom people..."Yami said concerned. "I remember that one time you forgot eat breakfast and you nearly killed that health teacher."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that she deiced to talk about the proper height for guys my age, and then on about food....."Yugi suddenly started to drool.

"Stop it, Yugi, your going to make me hungry...."Yami forced himself not to look at Yugi.

"HEY GUYS!" Tea suddenly jumpped up. "We gotta get out of here, and get something to eat! I'm dying...."

"Really?" Yami Bakura smiled. Tea glared at him. Yami Bakura glared back, then Tea glared evilier. Yami Bakura's eyes became big, and he looked away scared.

Yami stood there thinking until, the most brilent idea in the history of a 5,000 year old spirit's idea ever came to him, as a old lady came rolling out of the restraunt in her wheelchair.

"I GOT IT!" Yami yelled out suddenly making Yugi jump nearly ten feet. (holy shit 0o')

"O.K....," Tristen raised his eyebrows.

"Say it with me, "Yami started. "Medivans!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"What about them?" Tea asked.

"Medivans...they can bring us where ever, like a hotel!" Yami said.

"But they only pick up old people, moron, "Yami Bakura sniffered.

"Yeah, but what if we had an old person?" Yami said.

"Sorry but Gramps is not here," Joey rolled his eyes.

"Hey I got it!" Tea said. "What if we disguised one of us to be an old person!"

"That's it!" Yami agreed. "But...who?" He looked at everyone who looked away.

"I say a 5,000 year old Pharoah..that's old enough..."Yami Bakura hissed, smriking.

"Humm..we'll I honestly think maybe a 5,000 year old THEIF would do the job just fine!" Yami snapped back. "Dumbass! Your the same age as me!"

The theif looked at him, and then finally reaslized it, "Oh....yeah...."

"ANYWAY!" Yami shouted. "Who would be the old person? This person needs to be....older looking..like, white hair like-"

"I said no Pharoah!" Yami Bakura jumped up and screamed.

"No, no, let me finish!" Yami motioned him to sit back down. "Old people...are usally shorter......"

"Yami, I swear, I'll black mail you with tha crush!" Yugi yelled at him. Yami rolled his eyes.

"NO!" Yami sighed heavily. "Someone that has WHITE hair and that is SHORTER!"

Everyone looked around. And shrugged.

"Good Ra! BAKURA!" Yami finallly shouted out rolling his eys.

"Ohh....damn!" Bakura said. Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Triten all dragged Bakura into the restraunt to make him look like an....old person...0o'.

"O.K., everyone!" Yugi pronouced as Tristen and Tea looked up. "Let's meet our new old person thingy, Ms. Bakura!"

Bakura came waddling out the doors of the restraunt in a poncho, a oversized flower neon green purse, big huge sunglasses tha were very thick, and some thing stuffed in his shirt that made him look fat.

"Wow....." Tea said. "what did you use to stuff his shirt?"

"Paper..."Yami said. "Lots and lots of paper towels....did you have any idea of the faces we got in that bathroom!" Yami sighed heavily.

"One guy thought we were stealign the paper, and nearly called the cops..."Joey said.

"How can people can get so dumb?" Tristen said. Everyone looked away and sweatdropped.

"Ok, we have our old person, now what?" Yami Bakura asked, folding his arms.

"Now, we comtact a medivan!"Tea said.

"But that damn bird ate it!" Yami Bakura snapped.

"Oh Oh! Idea! Tea go on the side of the street and show some leg!" Joey said pushing her at the corner.

"Joey!" Tea yelled. "I'm not doing that you perv!"

"Well, fine Yugi, you go be a man, and show some leg!" Joey asked.

"God NO!" Yugi rolled his eyes. "Go Yami, go flash your manhood out there!" Yugi pushed Yami next to Tea.

"Yugi, are you insane! I'm not sticking my leg out there, dweeb!" Yami yelled at him.

"Oh, dear!" Bakura sighed and did an awarked pose on the corner. Then suddenly a medivan came out of nowhere and stopped right in front of him.Everyone sweatdropped.

"Heelllooooo miss! Need a lift?" the smelly guy asked as he opened the doors.

"Yes, yes, and let my....grandkids on too!Please?" Bakura asked looking at the man.

"Ahhh, shucks lady, sure sure! Come on board!" The smelly man waved them in. "So where are you needing to go?"

"Umm....any close hotels please!" Bakura said looked at everyone, who were speechless.

"Ok, the Comfort Inn!" The smelly guy said. '"In Bonduel!"

"Wait, weren't we in Bonduel before?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, that's where you were shaking your grove thing!" Yami Bakura snickered.

"Shut up before I stuff a tire up your nose!" Yami hissed back glaring at Yami Bakura. (Yami fans:...faints)

"Ok! Were here!" The man said suddenly stopping.

"Wait..this isn't Bonduel....."Bakura said. "This is just the middle of a street."

"That's riigghthtt, now cough up the money your owe me lady!" the guy grunted showing off his hand.

"Wait I have no money sir...."Bakrua whimpered as everyone sat shocked.

"Did you think I pick up old hags for no money what so ever!?" He snapped back. Tea grabbed her purse and threw him twenty dollars.

"There!" She said as she pulled the door open and everyone crawled out.

"Oohhh..twenty dollars, ain't that just great-" the guy suddenly went blanked eyed, grabed the wheel, and speed off in the woods. Everyone stood there and blinked.

Bakura suddenly ripped off his disguise and glared at Tea.

"YOU HAD MONEY THE WHOLE TIME?!" He screamed at her.

"Well, yeah, but-" Tea stopped as she saw everyone glare at her.

"Well, I just give up on you too..."Bakura sighed and walked next to Yugi and Yami.

"Yeha Tea! We are like twins now!" Tristen yelled as he put his arm around her. "Bakura has both given up on us!"

"Yippie?" Tea jammed her elbow in his chest and stood by Yami.

"O.k.," Joey said. "Now, what to do about this...we are again out of the middle of nowhere, but this time, no evil steak ladies...no evil birds, I think, no medivans, no sign of life, and no Mai-"Joey stopped as everyone realized the same thing.

"WE FORGOT MAI!" Yugi shouted. "Danggit! We first leave Grampa behind, then we lose Duke,a dn tehn we forgot Mai on the side of the street!"

"I wonder what happened to her now..," Tea thought.

Meanwhile back a the little grassy area by Ponderosa. Mai still laid there knocked out with a mark acrossed her forehead fomr the trash can lid. A squrriel innocenrly cam by her, snift her, stole her earing and scappered away.

Back in the middle of the street.....

"99 bottles of Yami's blood on the wall, 99 bottles Yami of blood!" Yam iBakura sang annoying as the group walked down the dark street.

"What time is it?" Yugi tapped Tea on her arm.

"10 PM...." Tea sighed. Suddenly Tea covered her nose. "God Yugi, your gross!" she said as she backed away.

"What?" Yugi asked confused. Then he smelled it. "That's not me!"

"Sorry..."Joey said.

"No! Not you!" Yami Bakrua said. "It smells like...like...."

"Cows?" Yami asked pointing at the fence at the side. "Look cows..in a farm...lookie lookie...."Yami rolled his eyes and started to walk ahead.

"No WAIT!" Yami Bakura looked at the cows. Then he suddenly felt hungry. "I'm hungry! And look! BEEF!" Yami Bakura started to drool.

"EW!" Tea said. "Don't eat those cows you gross pig! How can you butcher them and cook them!?"

"Do I CARE?" The theif yelled out as he ludged at the cow. Everyone watched helplessly as the white haired boy missed the cow and landed on the electric fence. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH- EEEEEEEE!!!!!" Yami Bakura cried for help, then fell flat on his back, sizzling. The cow looked at him, came up to him, and took a deep breath.

"Ah, guys?" Yami said. "Is that cow going to e-"Yami stopped as the cow grabbed Yami Bakura's shirt and started to eat it. (Yami Bakrua fans: OMG!!)

"No!" Bakura shouted. "That's my shrit!" Bakura jupped over the little fence and tugged the shrit back. The cow glared at him and pulled back.

"GIVE ME MY SHHRIITT!!" Bakura shouted as he tugged on his shrit.

"MMOOOOO!!!" shouted the cow.

"AAHHHH!"

"MMRRROOOOOO!"

Bakura and the cow continued to fight over the shirt as Yami Bakura laid there, shirtless. (Yami Bakura fans: OMG AGAIN!!)

"HHIIYYYAA!" Bakura gave the cow a karate chop, and with a thump, the cow fell down...on yami Bakura.

"AH!" everyone shouted as they watch the cow land on the poor kid with another thud.

"Oh Ra..."Yami slapped his hand on his forehead.

To Be Continued.......

-

HAHAHAHA! Sorry, I don't know where in my head these incidents happen, but yes, I'm phsyco. (**nods Insanely**) I'll try my best getting the next chapater up, but my computer has been mean and rude to me, so if something blows up, or something, sorry if I don't get the next chapater up right away...I have a life other then fan ficiton you know......ok, not really, but hey! Don't forget to review! I love those reeevviieewwss!!!


	9. The Navorino Nature Center

AW! I loved the reviews, everybody that sent me one! . Thank you sooo much! Now get ready for some more madess....MUHAHAHAHAHA! ( the crazy van stops in the middle of nowhere and cases after me) AHHH! ( drop kicks the guys with nets and runs back to comptuer) Now where was I...oh yeah....I don't own Yugioh. The most awesomess..wait is that a word, cough Ok, the coolest dude, Kazuki Takahashi, created the wonderful anime we all know and loathe, Yugioh, so I didn't. And I don't own the Navorino Nature Center..yes it's a real place...0o' Ok! Back to da story of doom, cheese, and DRAMMAAA! ok..more like insaness than drama....whatever, go read! ( hehe.can't you tell when I find sugar? Lol)

Chapter 9- The Nature Center

"O.k....O.k......," Bakura mutterd after a good half an hour of him pacing back and forth in front of the cow and his smashed, and crispy spirit friend. "The cow landed on the evil spirit....and......O.K.....everything's O.K......"

"Good lord kid, nothing is alright!" Tea snapped at him. "Frist of all...you just knocked out a cow...which landed on a spirit, which I'm confused about."

"What are you confused about Tea?" Yami asked. "We all saw the force on gravity use it's effects on the baka, so what?"

"Well...."Tea started. "You and him are both spirits right?"

"Yeah.."Yami nodded.

"So how did the cow smash him? If he's a spirit? Can't the cow go through him?" Tea asked.

"Well......"Yami stood up from the grass. "It could be etheir way. We can control whever we can touch or not, it's kind of a weird thing....."

"Ya, but how come he's smashed?" Tea asked again.

"Oy, Tea, he was fried by the fence...."Yami glared at her.

"And?" Tea was still confused.

"Tea...a little common sence here. The theif was fried....he was knocked out....," Yami tried helping, but Tea looked at him weird again.

"Neh?" Tea muttered out.

"HE DIDN'T CONTROL IT WHEATHER HE CAN BE TOUCHED OR NOT! SO HE JUST GOT SMASHED! DUUUHH!" Yami snapped loudly.

"Your such a drama King....."Tea rolled her eyes and sat next to Tristen and Joey.

".....that was the fourth time I heard that today alone," Yami muttered and glanced at Bakura wide eyed and scared as he stared at the cow.

"AHH!" a screamed suddenly ripped through the air. Bakura turned even paler than he useally is, and jumped on Yami.

"Whatwasthat!" Bakura asked. Yami looked at him, and dropped him to the ground.

"Ok, I am guessing that was the one and only Theif, and he just realized there's a cow on him.....," Yami chuckled evily and walked up to the cow. "Comfortable under there Theif?" Yami asked as he stood over the cow. Yami Bakura's leg twiched.

"HELp....Meh....YoU baaKAH!" muffled Yami Bakura's voice. "This thing almost weighs about Tea...."

Tea's eyes twitched, like everyone else. Yami raised his eyebrow.

"Um...I don't know about you, but Tea's a stick......" Yami muttered out to Yami Bakura. Everyone else in the backgournd nodded. But Tea stood up, pissed.

"Tea....no no here and do Yoga with me!" Yugi grabbed on her arm. "Come on, hum with me...go Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm" Yugi tried to stop her but she kept moving towrads her victom.

Yami looked at her. "Tea.....just calm down now...we all know he hates you..and he's just sayign that because he...does..," Yami squeaked out.

"Get out of my way shortie!" Tea glared at Yami. Yami stared back in horror, too scared to move. "ROOARRRRRR!!!!" Tea growled at him. Yami bolted to the group behind him and hid behind Yugi.

"OK!" Tea hissed. She glared at Bakura, who ran to the group, leaving Tea and Yami Bakura...and the cow..all alone.

"Ah....Pharoah?......" Yami Bakura knew the silence grew very qiuet. "Little me?....." Tea growled and grabbed the cows tail, and dragged him off of Yami Bakura.

"What the f-?" Joey muttered. Yami Bakura looked up as he laid there at Tea over him.

"Eh hehehehehehe....," Yami Bakura gave her a little wave and sweatdropped. Tea smirked evily and came closer to Yami Bakura, until suddenly-

"AAHHHHH!!!" a scream came form the road over the hill.Tea stopped and looked at the direction from the sound.

"What was that?" Joey asked. "It sounds familiar....like-"

"AAHHHH!!!" then a dark figure came from behind the darkness of the road. Tea's face sudenly grew a smile of joy.

"DDDUUUKKIIIIIEE!!!!!" She screamed as she ran to him. Then she suddenly realized that he was not alone.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HATED THE BEARS! PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEE!!!" Duke screamed and pleaded as he continued to run form the parade of screaming and yelling people in green and gold. "I'M SORRY!"

Everyione looked at Duke as he came closer. Duke looked at them.

"RUN GUYS! RUUNN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Duke screamed and shouted. Suddenly everyone got up and ran off in the darkness into the woods.

Tea screamed, "Duke! Why are they chasing you?" Tea asked us she nearly ran into a branch.

"A Packer game was on, and I went downstairs to watch the game," Duke huffed and puffed with out hardly anymore breath. "And it was Packers VS Bears."

"So?" Tristen asked.

"I'm a Bear fan, Dumbass, and I was the only one cheering for the Bears..then they came after me!" Duke hissed at him.

Yugi pointed at a cabin behind some trees, "Look guys!"

Everyone followed Yugi to the cabin and Yami Bakura swung the door open and everyone ran inside.

"Ahhh..that's nice....," Tea ran up to the fire place. "Nice and cozy...."

"Wow, what a place!" Bakura said. "And I hope the owner doesn't mind."

Everyone stood around not knowing what to do.

"Heelllooo?" Tea called out. "Is anyone here?" Tea glanced at the clock. "Wow, it's already midnight."

"Are you serious?" Yami asked. "We've only been here for how long and people already want to kill us..."

"I say we camp!" Tristen said. Joey sweatdropped.

"Moron, with what?" Joey said. "All our luggage is still at that hotel!"

"Woww..."Bakura opened a door. 'Look at the size of this place!" Everyone walked into the huge living room like place fulled of stuff animals, big windows, and a high ceiling.

"Well..."yami muttered. "Somebody likes their dead things...."

"GOD I'M HUNGRY!" Joey grabbed his stomache. "I'm going to join those dead animals if I don't get any grub!"

"Here...," Triten handed Joey a stuffed beaver. "Nummy nummy!"

Joey glared at him, "Did you left your brain back in Domino City?"

"Well he did go thorugh a window...."Yami pointed out.

"Going after your sister...."Tea then added. Joey glared at Tristen again.

"YOU WHAT! What did I tell ya about my sister!?" Joey yelled at him.

"And he thinks Canada is in Africa..." Bakura also pointed out.

"And-" Yugi stopped when soemone walked into the room.

"AHHH! MOM! You left some kids here from the last tour!" The preppy little girl screamed out. She ran up to the group. "How long have you been stuck here? We closed at six o'clock!"

"Actually, we just came in,"Tea smiled. Everyone glared at her. The girl suddenly started freaking out.

"AHH! ROBBERS!" She screamed and pointed. "MOM!!!!"

"We are not robbers!" Yugi yelled at her.

"I am..,"Yami Bakura pointed out.

"Shut up!" Yami whispered to him. Yami Bakrua galred at him and stuck out his tongue. Yami glared back and flipped him off.

"Yeah, that's nice, Pharoah, but I have two.." Yami Bakura held u pboth his hands. Tea turned her head where Yami and Yami Bakura were flickign each other off.

"FRIENDS DON'T FLICK EACH OTHER OFF!" she screamed making them stop and stare at her. ( 0o' )

"Ok," A woman with a heavy furry coat came into the room. "I don't think your robbers..." She looked at her panicky daughter holding a bat. "Sorry about her...she's been depressed and panicky ever since someone stoel her retainer...."

"Ew...."Tea sweatdropped as everyone else did.

"We need a place to stay...." Yugi said.

"We were kicked out of the hotel in Shawano-" Joey stopped as he saw the woman wide-eyed.

"Shawano?" She gasped. "You guys walked from Shawano to Navorino?"

"Ah...I guess we did....."Yami Bakura glared at her.

"Oh well, you can stay here I guess overnight, but to let you know, the Nature Center opens at Six A.M., so you guys must be out of this room by then," She smiled. "Emily, go gather some blankets and pillows for our guests, and help them set up in here."

"O.K...."the girl mumbled and walked into the other room.

After an hour of finding enough blankets and pillows, and after a nice good meal, everyone was sleeping around the big room, but Yugi wasn't.

"Yami? Are you awake?" Yugi tapped on Yami's head. Yami didn't move, other then he flipped on the other side, took Yugi's pillow with a snore and mumbled seomthign in Egyptain.

"Yami?" Yugi poked his head again. "YAMI!" Yugi pulled on Yami's hair hard. Yami snapped his head facing Yugi.

"What, Yugi dearest?" Yami growled at him.

"I can't sleep," Yugi whispered. "I see dead animals...."

"Oh jeez, Yug...." Yami rolled his eyes. "it's a nature center....it has dead animals..so what? They are not going to attack you..."

"Yeah, but look at the ceiling...." Yugi poitned at the ceiling. Yami growled at faced up.

Birds.....GALORE! Covered the ceiling, and walls. Robins...balckbirds..crows....and even pigeons hovered over them. Yami's eyes nearly poped out of his head when one of the bids swung nearly wackign him in the face.

"Why did they hang them so close to the floor?" Yami asked.

"Don't know, but I can't sleep. Everytime I close my eyes, I see birds.....everywhere! Like in that bird movie, The Birds," Yugi looked at Yami scared.

"OK," Yami rolled over. "For one thing, just think of soemthing else....instead your bird friends....think of fluffy bunnies or something, or whatever you like. And here's your pillow. Did I steal this?" Yami threw the pillow at Yugi's face. "Sorry." Yami chuckled. "Not as bad as that one time I stole your shoe, and put it in the trash while sleep walking...."

"O...k.....,"Yugi yawned. "Nighty-night, Yamster...."Yugi's eyes rolled backwards and then the snores came.

"Did he just call me, Yamster?" Yami raised his eyebrow and rolled backed to sleep.

The sun peekd out from behind the hills, with a loud scream.

"BEAR FAN!!!???" screamed the woman. Duke qiuckly cover his Bear shirt.

"Sorry!" Duke begged. "I didn't know!"

"Oy, you moron, we are in Wisconsin...," Joey mumbled as he got up from his warm blankets. Joey streched and glaced at the gang spread across the floor. Yugi was sleeping peacfully, well, other than the fact that Yami's right foot was on top of Yugi's head. Yami's mouth was wide open, and he was snoring while mumbling codes for the playstation games. Tea was off of her pillow, and drooling on the floor. Tristen was somehow acrossed from his bed to the wall next to the stuffed fox, looking like he was petting it. Bakura was curled up in a little ball and Yami Bakura was hugging his pillow while sucking his thumb.

"Awwww," Jeoy said. Duke and the woman were down from screamign to talking about types of sauces. Thw woman suddenly looked at her clock.

"Hey it's almost six, Mr. Wheeler, can you go wake up your friends now?" She asked.

Joey looked at the pathetic group of snoring teens, grinned and chuckled to himself.

"Don't worry...I got it," Joey grinned and clear his throut.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT ISHIZU RUNNING OUTSIDE WITH NO CLOTHES!?" Joey screamed out nearly falling down in laughter, as Duke and the woman stared at him okwardly.

Yami suddenly jumpped up looking around, "Where!" Then he saw Joey staring at him. Yami stared back and coughed. "Ehehehe...I mean, where... are her clothes....ehehehehe...." Yami sweatdropped. "So..good mornign Joey....I'll go wake up Yugi." Yami looked at Yugi, and grinned.

"Oh Mr. Yami, what are you thinking?" Joey folded his arms grinning at the smirking Yami.

"Hey, I'm not going down like what you did to me, without dragging someone with me," Yami chuckled.

"WHOA! IS THAT TEA DANCING NAKED IN THE OTHER ROOM!?" Yami suddenly shouted, makign everyone wake up.

Yugi jumpped up looking around, "Where? When? HOW!?" Then Yugi's eyes meet Yami's grinning face. "I mean.....oh look over there!" Yugi pointed at the wall, and ran off.

Tirsten was looking at the mumbling Tea, who was rubbign her eyes.

"God, what was that about tea dancing?" Tea asked. "That was a strange dream...now I want some tea...."

"Hey, so that wasn't a dream....," Tristen looked at the fox. "You were talking to me, weren't you?"

Everyone sweatdropped. Bakura and Yami Bakura were up and folding their blankets.

"Wow, your soooo sweet!" Yami laughed at Yami Bakura as he folded the blankets.

"Awww, your so dead soon!" Yami Bakura hissed.

"Moron, we are dead!" Yami yelled back. The woman looked at them.

"What do you mean, dead?" she looked at them. Yugi entered the room. "So, your dead?" Her eyes got wide suddenly.

"No no no no!" Yami and Yami Bakura waved their hands. "I mean we are alive! Lookie! ALIVE!" Yami sweatdropped.

"AAHHHH!!!!" the woman grabbed the broom and started wackign he boys with the broom. "OUT! ALL OF YOU! YOU FREAKS! OUUTT!"

One hour later, our teen friedns were back on the same road, going back to Shawano, knowing that Duke's car was sitting there in the parkign lot in the hotel.

Meanwhile, back where we left off Mai......

Mai still laid there, except she was sleeping, all nice and cuddled with a rock. With a missing earing, her shoes, and some braclets, from numerous aniimals, and some strange kid, took radom thigns form her. A peaceful little raccoon scappered by, looked at Mai, and stole her jacket. The raccoon came back two minutes later, and peed on Mai, and ran off, wearing her jacket, as everyone from acrossed the road from Ponderosa, just passed by the poor girl, and went to eat at the restruant. Watchign her forom the windows.

To Be Continued!

OK!Well just to let you know, I know htat the playoffs and football is over right now, excpet for the superball (With my team of the Eagles! Yeha, beign a Eagle Fan in this town can hurt yeah..well not really.....but anyway!) I just made it look like the Packers were VS the Bears, just because I can! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember theres my homework and crap I have to do soooooo, ya gotta be pataint for da next chapater!......LOL! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapater, and I hope you enjoy the next chapaters ahead!! Oh yeha...poke REVIEW PRETTY PLEEEASEE! **bats eyes **

Chapater 10 will be next....oh what can ever happen?!


	10. The Platinum Blonde Egyptain

Soo sorry it took me so long to type this. My dad deleted half of my files every time he restores it back. (twich twich) I did type this chapater before..I just can't remember what I oringinally typed down, so...ok, I don't own Yugioh, nad Grease so yeah...go read!

Chapater 10- The Platinum Blonde Egyptain

"Grease is the world, is the world, is the world..." Tea sang as the group continued to walk down the road. It's been ten mintues since they 'left' the nature center, and Yami Bakura was tying not to attack Tea. Yami was staring at his shoes as he walked, and kept bumpping into Yami Bakura. Yugi was doing the same but he kept runnign into Bakura, who didn't mind since he was staring at the raod ahead, not blinking. Joey and Tristen were playing the beetle game where you spot a beetle and the person who didn't see it first gets punched, except for tehm, they was no cars coming down the road.

"...I got chiillls they're multiplying, and I'm losing con-" Yami Bakura slapped his hand oer Tea's mouth.

"FOR THE LOVE OF RA STOP NOW!" he screamed at her. Tea pierced her teeth into his hand, and Yami Bakrua jumpped back in pain. "Will you people stop trying to eat me! Now I have a mixture of Pharoah and Tea rabies going through me..." he hissed. Tea just gave him a glare and looked ahead.

"I love that movie, so back off blondie," Tea hissed.

"Well good for you, and don't call me Blondie," the Theif said back. Yami sighed.

"Did it seriously take this log to go into Shawano before?" Yami whinned. "I know its only been ten mintues, but this is the longest ten minutes of my life!"

"Hey look guys!" Joey yelled out. "I think we are back in Bonduel!"

The rest of the gang ran up to him and looked at the small town ahead. A pickup truck came speeding passed them blaring out polka music.

"Yep," Yami nodded. "The one and only Bonduel."

"Ehehehe..Bon-DUEL!" Joey giggled. Everyone sweatdropped and they walked down to the town.

Five mintues later the gan was sitting on the bench next to the Picket Fence resting from their lovely hike.

"O.K., now all we need to do is just walk straight ahead for eight more miles, and we will be there," Yugi said slowly. Everyone sighed.

"No more walking, I say we steal a car," Duke said.

"Yeah, that's smart,"Yami hissed. "Maybe we should run up to that old lady, drop kick her and steal her car."

"O.K." Duke agreed.

"Ah, I was joking-" Yami said as Duke got up and ran acrossed to street to the old lady. "Baka."

"Man, what a moron," Tristen mumbled. Everyone gave him a glare and looked back at Duke.

"Hello lady!" Duke said to the lady slowly opening her car. "Um- can you help me?"

"Sure Sonny, what do you-" Duke grabbed the lady and pushed her aside, but the lady glared back. "TAHTS NOT NICE!" She started wacking Duke with her purse.

TWACK!

Duke fell to the ground with a bloody nose whimpering. The lady straighten her hair and drove off. Everyone else acrossed the street just stared at the moron on the ground.

"Oh we need a miracle..." Yugi said. Just then the blaring aound of a motorcycle came into view.

VVRRRRROOOMMMM!

The motorcycle came speeding down the road, then the red light came on, and in a slipt second it stopped nice and perfectly on the line.

"Oh my Ra, is that who I think it is?" Yami Bakrua said. Everyone looked at the purple belly shirt, the tan pants, and the platinum blonde hair sticking from underneath the helmet.

"MARIK!" Tea squealed. "OUR OLD BUDDY!"

"That tried to hurt us, joy," Joey mumbled.

Yami stood up and started to wave his arms to get Marik's attention.

"YOO-HOO! MARIK! OVER HEEERREEE!" Yami shouted.

Marik turned his head facing the gang joining Yami waving their arms like maniacs.

"Ah, damn..." Marik muttered. Marik rode over to the gang and parked in the parking spot in front of them.

Meanwhile at Shawano...

Mai lifted herself from the wet grass and looked around.

"Whoa, a bit too much to drink last night I guess," Mai put her hand on her forehead. "Wait, I didn't go out to any bars last night, and why does my head hurt so much? Wait, were's my jacket...and my left shoe...and my EARINGS!" Mai jumpped up and looked around her. "and why do I smell like...RACCOON PEE!" Mai's eyes flared up and she suddenly remebered.

(Flashback)

Yami, "Can I please just mindcrush the animal?"

Tea, "NO!"

Yami, "What if I got Mai too?"

Tea, "Sure..."

Mai's memory went from Tea saying sure to were Yami was standing in front of Mai. That a flying metal thing went flying at Mai's forehead.

(End of Flashback)

"YYUUGGIIIII!" Mai screamed. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Mai looked at the Ponderosa and marched acrossed the street and into the restraunt. Mother's threw their hands over their children's eyes as Mai marched in. Mai looked around.

"I NEED A GUN!" She yelled. "GIMME ONE!"

Everyone in the resturaunt looked at each other, and at once all of the women opened their purses.

"Here," and old lady wobbled up to Mai. "Don't use all the bullets in one place!" she smiled. "I have plently! Left, go ahead and kept it dear..."The old lady wobbled away.

"That was easy..." Mai shrugged. Mai ran out of Ponderosa and stood at the side of the street and waited for a car to stop. A blue car zoomed by, but Mai winked at the driver, and the car suddenly stopped. A hairy man poked his head out the passager window.

"Hello Ma'm, need a lift?" he said.

"Yes, probely around Bonduel, if that's no trouble," Mai hissed. "I can smell him in that direction."

"Sure!" The man siad. Mai hopped into the car, inoring the fact that you never get in a car, half naked with one shoe, smelling like raccoon pee, with a hairy guy in Wisconsin.

Mai opened the window and stuck her head out, and sniffed the air.

"I smell him, THAT WAY!" Mai pointed out to a emtpy road.

"Yes'm!" The hairy man turned his head. "You were with those kids form that hotel, aye?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Mai questioned.

"I remebered passing you and those kids when you guys were in front of the car," He answered. "And I remebered, I sat with one of those brats during a flight from Dimino City to here."

"Domino City?" Mai said. "I'm from there, and I can tell you now, it smells better there. Only thing is, there's no Pakcer fans there awaiting me."

"Packer fan? ME TOO!" The man squeled.

Mai looked at him weird and noticed somthign on his arm.

"Is that a rabbit in flames?" She said blankly.

"YES!" The man roared.

"..o...k..." Mai looked at him weird again and moved fruther from him.

Back in Bonduel...

"Hi guys!" Mairk said as he took his helment off. "What are you guys here for?"

"A vacation that has gone physotic in many ways..." Yami Bakrua folded his arms in disgust.

"Ah, it can't be that bad," Marik said. "So Pharoh, what's with those scrach marks on your face?"

"Rapid squrriel..." Yami mumbled.

"Oh..." Marik sweatdropped. "Were you attacked by a rapid squrriel as well Tomb Robber?"

"No, I was attacked by a rapided Tea, and a cow landed on me," Yami Bakura stared at Marik.

"O..k..." Marik looked at the beat up gang.

"Why are you here?" Yugi asked.

"My sister and I decieded to come down and vist my sister's pen-pal's aunt's second cusion's of her fourth brother's of her little second neice," Marik smiled.

( Marik fans: AHH!SO KAWAII!)

The gang did an anime fall.

"The person we are visitign lives here, and I take a ride every other day, cuz I'm sooo bored!" Marik whinned. "You guys look lost."

"We are lost!" Joey snapped. "We've been walking for ever, and we need to get back to the hotel, before some weirdo steals our stuff and Duke's car!"

"Oh, well if you can manage to walk a little bit more acrossed the street and two more blocks, you guys can come down to the house Ishizu and I are staying at," Marik offrered.

"YEA!" everyone said at once.

Meanwhile in the car with Mai...

"O.K., only (sniff sniff) two more miles,and we'll be there..." Mai siad as she played wit hthe gun the old lady gave her. "Revenge Yugi...or your other spilt personaity, or whatver the hell you are, reeevveenngeeee! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The car drove down to Bonduel.

To Be continued...

Ok, this was a freakign short chapater, but it's either typingthe rest next weekend or jst giving you this now, so, ok, I hoped you enjoyed this chapater,a dn next will be chapater 11...ohh what can EVER happen? MUAHAHHAHA! DONT FORGET TO REEVVIEEWWW! Thanks guys, and I'll go work on Chapater 11 next, when ever I'll get to the comptuer or whatever...(cough) lol!


	11. Shake Your BonBon!

Yeah...only that much reviews?Wow, that's not a lot, but whatever, now...it's time forrr chapter eleven ! WHOO HO! I don't own Yugioh, Rickey Martin, ummmand Wisconsin... So don't ask...0 o'

Chapater 11- Shake Your Bon-Bon

"Only two blocks...HA!" Joey mumbled as the gang stood there waiting for the red light to change, but it dared not to.

"Why don't we just..go acrossed. I see no cars, so-" Tristen stopped as Tea glared at him.

"That's not safe!" she yelled. "We must wait for the apporpreitte time to walk across. It's the rules." Tea nodded.

"Oy, who cares?" Yami Bakrua muttered. "I'm going, try to catch up." Yami Bakura folded his arms and walked acrossed the road. No cars came. The theif look at the gang acrossed the street. "Come on guys, the lights still not turnign, just GO!"

"Fine," Yami said. "Come'n Yugi?"

"Ee! Wait for me Yami, cars can go through you!" Yugi ran acrossed the street scared.

"Yugi, there's no cars. Nothing. Nada. Zippo. There's no need for you to be scared," Yami said as he stopped at the corner wit hYugi and the Theif. "Come on guys, just go! Tea, let go of Tristen's arm..."

"NEVER!" Tea grabbed Tristen's arm harder.

"Let me GO!" he yelled trying to escape her clutch.

"IT'S BREAKING THE RULES!" Tea screamed.

"AH!" Joey gave up and picked Tea up and threw her over his shoulder. Tea started kicking and screaming as Tristen and Joey jogged across the street to the three boys looking at them strangely.

"HMP!" Tea jumped off and folded her arms with a sour look on her face. "Lucky we were caught, sent to prison, and I would have been one of your bitches!"

"What'da hell?" Joey looked at Tea. "Whatever, lets go guys, I can see Marik waving at us from dat porch at dat house!" Joey pointed to a house two houses down that was painted bright yellow.

"Ew, I hate yellow," Tea mumbled still with an attitude.

"And it hates you too!" Tristen mumbled.

"Moron."

With that, the gang walked up to the hosue, and was greeted by Marik, who was shirtless. (Marik fan girls: AHH! (takes pictures) )

"ISHIZU! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HEERREEE!" Marik yelled up the stoars as everyone sat in the living room.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT?" Ishizu yelled down.

"THE PHAROAH IS HERE MORON!" Marik yelled once more. Then suddenly footsteps came tumbling down.

Ishizu came downstairs with a halter top and shorts. Her hair was up in a pony tail and on her ears placed headphones. Not seeing the side of the living room where everyone looked at her funny, she ripped the blasting music off her ears, and glared at Marik.

"MARIK! It's not funny of you doing that! You've been doing that to me ever since we had to studied about our hertiage back when we little, so STOP IITTT!" Ishizu's voice roared at Marik, who smirked.

"But I thought you said the Pharoah was kind of cute in that one carving?" Marik said.

"Yeah, but that's a freakign craving, not real life, Dumbass, he's waayy hotter in person. I mean, didn;t you see him during that stupid Battle City thingy, when you went insane, and stuff, anyway Yami's hot, Bucko, even though his skin color went from that lusheus tan to pale white, but that's just because of Yugi-" Ishizu rambled. Marik suddenly started to laugh, and looked at the couch.

Ishizu followed his eyes to the couch where everyone was staring. She jumpped back, seeing Yami sitting right besides her.

"OH RA!" She said suddenly, slapping her hand over her mouth.

Yami's ears turned to bright crimson as he stared at her in surprise. Tea was giving Ishizu a evil look that's too horrifing to discribe. Yami Bakrua was trying to hold back his laughter, as everone else just stared.

"Oh, hi guys!" Ishizu said blushing. "I was just joking with that whole thing, ehehehehe, I mean, yeah, wait, oh look, a bird!" Ishizu pointed at the window and she ran in the kitchen.

"Hi!" a little girl said as she entered. Her little blonde pig tails bounce with her every step, and she pushed her glasses back to her blue eyes.

"Oh," Joey started. "My God..."

"YUGI!" Rebecca cheered as she jumpped at Yami and Yugi on the couch. Yami's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he disapeared as Yami Bakrua did, leaving poor Yugi as her target.

"HOLY SHI-" Yugi yelped as she hugged him.

"Oh Yugi, I missed you sooo much!" she pinched his cheek and blushed. And yes people, his face cheek, not his butt, so, don't think it like that you sick puppies...(cough) anyway...

" Oh, hi Rebecca, nice to see you," Yugi said tryign to pry away. Tea gave Rebecca an evilier glare than the one she gave Ishizu. (oooooooo)

"What are you guys doing here?" Rebecca asked.

"We're here on a vacation that is going terribly wrong every-" Joey stopped when they heared a loud bang. Everyone looked at Tristen who had his face against the window, drooling like a maniac.

"Is he O.K.?" Marik asked sweatdropping.

"Yeah, it's just a girl," Yugi roled his eyes. "He's scared so many..."

Marik looked at the window, and gave a revulting look, "Ew."

"What?" Tea asked.

'That's no girl...more like old hag,"he gave a weird look.

"Oh my freaking GOD!" Yugi jumpped up remebering something.

"What in the hell?" Joey gave Yugi a strange look.

"DUKE!" Yugi yelled out. "We forgot DUKE..again!"

Everyone was silent remebering the old lady incindent when Duke tried to steal haer car.

"He had it coming..."Bakura said. "Hey..where's my spirit friend?"

Yugi looked to his side, and realized that Yami wasn't there, "Yami?"

"Hummm, their both gone..." Bakura said, then Rebecca gave a strange face.

'"Wow..." Rebecca came closer to Bakura. "I never realized how adorable you are with your accent and you cute face when you are thinking..."

Yugi did an anime fall off the couch, and Yami came back into solid form behind Yugi.

"Ehehehe..." Bakrua blushed backing away on the couch from the strange blond.

Yami poked Yugi on the back, making him jump.

"Hey Yugi...ehehehehehe..." Yami gave Yugi a funny look, and Yugi glared at him. "Your fan girl left you for the british guy..."

Yugi glared at him more, and smriked, "And your fan girl listens to Backstreet Boys in halter tops."

Yami looked at Yugi, and sighed. "Well, if she wants to run aroudn in halter tops, I say let her be free with her body. In fact any girl, take all at unessesary clothing off and BE FREE WIT YA BODY-"

WHACK!

Tea's platform shoe whacked on Yami's head making him fall down.

"PERV!" Tea yelled.

Yami crawled to his knees rubbing the mark from the shoe on his face.

"...ouch..."He muttered.

Yami Bakura came back to solid and stood above Yami laughing.

"Rule of thumb: Don't say anythign like that in front of that," Yami Bakrua pointed at Tea who was glaring at the two boys.

Anyway, after hours of laughs, shoes flying, and a big dinner of pop corn, chicken, and pizza, everyone was sitting in the living room again wit hsleeping bags all over the room. Yami dropped his blankets on the ground in a pile, not setting his bed yet. Yugi threw his blankets on top of his, making more room to walk aroudn the living room. Everyone else set their little beds in a nice spot next to each other.

"Now what should we do? Rebecca's grandpa is going to give us a ride to the hotel tommorow, and I declare myself hyper and dangerous..." Marik siad as he fell onto the couch in his pjs.

Everyone was in their pjs hyper as ever, even the yami's who deiceded not to go away anymore for the night to get away from Rebecca. Ishizu came in the room with her dvd collection.

"O.K., name a dvd you want to see!" She asked.

"I dunno...let me see what ya got," Joey took the dvds and made a pile on the ground. "Crap...crapo...ohhh nice...cool...hummm..."

"I know what we can do!" Rebecca jumpped up. "Karaoke!"

Everyone exchaged glances.

"Great idea!" Ishizu said moving the dvds away from Joey. She walked up to the tv cabinet and opened a drawer full of cds. "Who's frist?"

"Not me..."Tea mumbled.

"TEA! Thanks for volenterring!" Ishizu threw the microphone at her. Tea pouted.

"No, I said I woul-" Tea's voice echoed. "Hehehee..that sounds funny..."

"What song? I betcha with this karaoke music collection, I can find it!" Ishizu smiled. "Rebecca likes to splurg all her money on this stuff!"

"Do NOT!" Rebecca said in the background.

"UH HUH! In every letter you sent me, you tell me a freakign new cd you got, so HA!" Ishizu said back. Rebecca blushed and sweatdropped.

"Do you have...anything...Ricky Martin?" Tea blushed.

"Yeah, I think, oh yeah" Ishizu grabbed a cd. "What song-"

"Shake your bon-bon!"

"O...k..."

Ishizu stuck the cd into the cd changer in the machine. Tea gave Yami a quick evil glare, and then suddenly-

CLUNK! RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIII!

Yami rubbed his forehead as the mircophone fell from his head to his lap making a sreaching sound.

"WILL YOU QIUT THORWING THINGS AT ME?" Yamio yelled at Tea.

"Sing this sogn Yami, and I will forget that qoute you made today," Tea said.

"Hehehe, no way, "Yami laughed. "Like I even know this song, and what in the hell is a bon-bon?

"Sing it!"

"No! I don't know it, Yugi might though.."Yami handed it to Yugi who pushed it back.

"You know it Yami, you jus tdon't remember..."Yugi smirked.

"What?" Yami looked at him weird.

"Remeber? That one night when Grampa made me stay alone at the game shop, and we were blasting the radio wit hradom songs?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, remebr that one song that you started laughing your ass off, and you sang along shakign yout butt at radom cars that passed by the shop?"

"Ohhh..." Yami thoguht and then blushed. 'I was extremely hyper that night, but I don't remember it still-"

"Ra, Pharoah, don't you ever rember ANYTHING!" Yami Bakura snapped at him.

"Shut up, Baka, you don't remember everythign either so shut IT!" Yami hissed.

Ishizu sighed and the music started playing, then Yami's face brighten up with laughter.

"OH! I REMEBR NOW!" Yami giggled and jumpped up shaking his butt. Ishizu took a glance at his butt, blushed and walked on the other side.

"Ew, don't shake your ass at me Baka!" Yami Bakrua hissed. "Ya have no ass to shake-"

"You don't have one either, so NAY!" Yami stuck his tongue out at the Theif.

Everyone looked at Yami's butt, then to Yami Bakrua's.

"Hummm...Yami has a nice ass..."Tea muttered, making everyone satre at her. Tea saw everyone stared at her. "I mean, Yami-er,-look at that!" Tea pointed at the lamp and sat by Ishizu.The two girls trying to get a good view of the boy.

"O...k..."Yami muttered. "I'm offically disturbed...again..."

"Bakrua..." Rebecca poked him "Sing me a song, will you?"

"Um...no, well, I don't sing you see..., "He blushed. His Yami galred at him.

"Sing damnit!" Yami Bakura barked.

"Yugi's spirit didn't, all he did was shake his butt," Bakrua complained. Yami gave him an evil glare.

"I don't care-"Yami Bakura saw Yami glaring at Bakura. "Excuse me, Pharoah Baka, but that's MY job to glare at him..."

"Fine then.."Yami flded his arms and pouted.

Tea poked Ishizu, "He's cute when he pouts..." Ishizu nodded.

"PLEASEEEE!" Rebecca begged Bakura.

"NO!"

"Please?

"NO! NO! NO-" Bakura's eyes closed and he fell off th couch.

"OH MY GOD!" Rebecca shouted as she reached out for him. "What happened-"

Bakura let out a huge snore and a twich of his leg. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Aw, he's all tuckered-out fomr his big day," YamiBakru awed. Everyone stared at him. "I mean, that mother is asleep finally, I thought I had to kill that to make him shut up!"

"Alrighty then...It's already-" Ishizu looked at the clock. "4:13 A.M."

"Holy crap..."yami muttered. He fell off the couch and landed on his pile of blankets. "Nighty night!"

"Yami move it, that's my spot," Yugi pushed Yami off the comfty pile. "Can you just go to your puzzle thing or something?"

"Why? To sleep on the nice and comfty concrete floors, or walls, or whatever I'm standing on in there?" Yami smirked. "Why are you so grumpy? There's enough room brillent one..."

Yugi gave a sigh and fell asleep, landing on the pile.

"Crap!" Yami rolled his eyes. He pushed Yugi off, makign a thud, and with out Yugi waking up, grabbed his blankets and laid donw on the carpet. Everyone did the same jumping into their little sleeping bags and blankets.

"Night!" someone said and the lights went out. Yami looked at Yugi who was looking like someone had killed him. Yami loked at Yugi blankets and pushed them on top of the sleeping Yugi, feelign bad that he pushed him off the pile in the first place. Yami went back into his sleeping bag, and fell asleep.

Meanwhile back where we left off Mai, the smelly guy,and the car...

"I can't bealive it stopped right at the edge of town! I can't bealive you, I'm here to get my revenge on that spikey haired boy, and what happens? The car brakes down, and we are lost in Bonduel, NICE!" Mai huffed on about how it was the smelly guys fault.

"But there's only about what, three raods in Bonduel? This is a small village, so stop your whinning!" He snapped at her.

"Shut up! We've been walking for hours here, we've been on this same road, over and over again. I can smell him, he smells like a plant, or something, I'll never forget it thoguh..." Mai sniffed the air. "Wait, I...I smelled him...over on this road..." Mai walked down the street where the YGO gang is. Mai then suddenly tripped on soemthing.

"Ouch..." Duke mumbled as he got up from the ground.

"You!" Mai's eyes flashed with evilness as she grabbed Duke by his collar. "Where's Yugi?"

"I don't know...I got attacked by a old lady, and I just stayed here," Duke said scared as he saw Mai play with gun.

'Well, I have a good area where he is...MUHAHAHAHA!" Mai said as she sat at the coner and looked at the yellow house. "I jsu tgotta wait unitl tommorow, thy'll come out of one of these houses, and then, MAUAHAAHAHAHHAHA!"

The smelly guy joined in, "MAUAHHAHAHA"

Duke looked at them weird and joined as well, "MAHHHAHAHAHA"

Mai gave him a glare and the smelly guy a glare, and the tow stopped. Mai threw her head back, "MAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA!" Her laughter filled th night sky.

To Be Continued...AHHHH!

Ok, Sorry for the big delay on this...I've been busy, with all this school crap, but now there's that dumb essay I gotta type this week and next week. After that, hopefully I'll get this story going. MUAHAHAHAHA! Or maybe I can use my super abilites to type this between days I'm open with out work...LOL. REVIEW PPPPLLLEEAASEEE! Thakies!


	12. Mai's Revenge

O.K.! Party ON! On to Chapater 12! And after a while daydreaming in some boring classes, I came up with a another humor fan fiction...but I'll type that one up when this story gets done...LOL! Thank you for the reviews everybody, I really enjoy reading your comments! I don't own Yugioh, sssooooooo...yeah...

Chapter 12- Mai's Revenge

Yami felt all the warm blankets around him as he woke up. He didn't move, nor open his eyes, but he knew he was awake by hearing Yugi and Bakura play a little game of Duel Monsters next to him, and Tea and Ishizu yapping on the couch.

_To comfty...must...not...get up...go back to sllleeeepppp..._Yami told himself, then suddenly he felt something land on him.

"Rise and shine Mr. Pharaoh," a fimilar voice hissed over him.

"Get off of me Thief," Yami mumbled under his blankets.

"Why?"

"Get OFF!"

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll hurt you,"

"What would you d-"

Yami Bakura leapped off of Yami in full speed.

"AAAAHH! That hurt you BAKA!" Yami Bakura hissed rubbing his arm, where Yami left a nice little mark from his pinch.

Yami crawled out of the blankets, and gave him a smirk, "Don't mess with me and my naps; you'll get hurt."

"Grr..." Yami Bakura hissed as he sat on the couch between Tea and Ishizu. "Hello ladies!" he said as he put his arms around them both. "What'cha talking about? I think I heard something about someone's ass..." Yami Bakrua gave them a wink.

"Not you," Ishizu muttered and giggled as the two girls walked into the kitchen.

"What in the hell was that all about?" the thief scratched his head.

"I think they were talking about Yami's butt," Bakrua answered. His yami glared at him.

"WHAT? Not that baka!" he yelled. Yami laughed. "What's so funny sleeping beauty? I missed the joke."

"Your jealous!" Yami giggled out. Yugi and Bakrua gave him a look and nodded.

"It's pretty obvious, Bakura's yami, that your very jealous of my other half right now," Yugi said as he laid down his card. "I win Bakura!"

"Oh, bloody...,"Bakura sighed and put his cards away. His yami's face was red with anger and was glaring at Yami who got up and walked into the bathroom.

_Jealous! HA! I highly doubt it..._Yami Bakrua said to himself.

Meanwhile outside that street...

"I spy with my little eye...something...YELLOW!" the smelly guy said.

"My hair..."Mai replied with a sigh.

"YEP!"

"You used my hair fourteen times already..."

"eeheheehe..." the guy blushed as Duke look disgustedly at the guy hitting on her.

"Ok, I think I see someone coming out of the house!" Duke pointed at Mairk as he walked out to the mailbox.

"Yes, my perrrfect bait..."Mai grinned as she grabbed her pistol, but then as her hand touched nothing but air, Mai jumpped up looking around her. "OH MY GOD! Where's did my GUN GO?"

Then she heard a sound, like a animal sound, like-

"Is that racoon holding my gun?" Mai blinked at the same raccoon that stole her jacket. The raccoon glared at her, and ran off with the gun in it's mouth. Mai stared at the spot were she just saw the animal take Yami Yugi's source of excution.

"DAMNIT!" She screamed and kicked the ground, making a chunk of dirt hit the smelly guy. Totally forge ting that she had ripped her skirt, the guy peeked at her. Duke gave him a glare and slapped him.

"Stop it you perv!" he said glaring at him.

"What on earth?" Mai asked as she looked at Duke. "Whta's your problem?"

"Ok, frist of all, who's he?" Duke poitned at the guy as the flies flew over him.

"A guy that gave me a ride here," Mai repiled. "and I was going to get Yugi back for what he did to me."

"What did he do?" Duke asked.

"You were there! He nearly killed me, then he left me sitting there out in the open in Shawano, and radom animals started to steal my stuff. Didn't you ever wonder why I'm only wearing half of my stuff?" Mai said.

"Oh, so that's why that raccoon was wearing your jacket, and no, it neer crossed my mind that radom animals took your stuff," Duke looked at her.

A akward silence filled the air and the two sweatdropped as the smelly guy ate one of the flies.

"Ok, I'll just use my other weapon..." Mai frowned as she watched Marik walk back into the house with the paper and the mail.

"What's that?" Duke wondered as he watched her get up and walked torward the house. "What is IT!" he called after her, but Mai kept walking.

Back inside the house...

"I betcha if we leave now, get to the hotel, and they get back on the plane, we'll be home by seven at least," Professor Hawkins said as he walked in the living room.

Yami and Yami Bakura were arm wrestling as their hikaris were playing another game of duel monters.

"Eh-MMM! I said if we leave now..." the proffesor said again.

"Yeah, yeah, one sec...," Yami Bakura said as his hand became red, then Yami grunted pushing his hand deeper into the thiefs, Yami Bakura pushed back, their faces became a solid red color. Yugi and Bakrua stopped their game and watch the yami's trying so hard to win.

"Your going down Baka!" Yami Bakura hissed as he jolted his hand to Yami's, but Yami grunted again, and...

WACK!

"RA DAMNIT!" Yami Bakrua rubbed his hand after it was thorwn to the table. "You cheated!"

"How?" Yami glared at him. "Did I use my magic to make your hand weaker?"

"AHAHA! So you confess in cheating!" He poitned at Yami. Yami sweatdropped.

"Oy, no you dumbass...argh, I give up on you...," Yami waved his hand and walked away.

"CHECKMATE!" Tristen yelled as he threw a manget form the fride at Joey's face. The two boys were looking around the room for soemthign to eat or swallow.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Joey asked as he watch Tristen jump aroudn like a maniac.

"UMM! That stuff was sure good!" Tristen jumpped around some more.

"What stuff?" Joey asked.

Tristen pointed at the little bits of white stuff on the table next to the cat food.

"What is that?"

"I dunno...HAHAAHAHHAA! Look my hand is bigger than the fridge! HAHAHA!..OH! Something SHINEY!" Tristen said as he fell to the ground petting the cat.

"Did you just say the cat is shiney?" Joey sweatdropped.

Tristen nodded his head and crawled on the ground. Rebecca walked into the kitchen.

"What is going on in here?" she asked as she saw Tristen crawling on the floor.

"He ate those pieces of candy, than he went nuts...how much sugar is in that?" Joey pointed at the white candy. Rebecca looked to where he was pointing at.

"OH MY GOD! HE DIDN'T!" She scaremed as she ran to the white things. "Tristen you ate the cat's worm medicene!"

Tristen stopped crawling and stared at her, "Worm medicene?"

"FOR THE CAT!" she yelled, tugging her hair. "Great!"

"Oh," Tristen muttered and left the room.

Joey and Rebecca sweatdropped as they saw Tristen act all normal again.

"OK!" Professer Hawkins said as he grabbed the keys. "Time to go!" The professer seemed very eager to get the teens out of his house. Ishizu and Marik deiceded they'll leave too, and go back to Egypt.

As they all entered the blue van sitting on the drive way, Mai stood there behind them, waiting for their attention.

"SHOTGUN!" Joey and Yugi shouted as they raced for the front seat. The two boys started to crawl in at the same time, fighting for that loving front seat, that as we all know is speacil to all of us...yes you, right now reading this, you've fought over the front seat with your sibilings or friends, right? Well imangie Yugi and Joey fighting over it...it's like watching an ant get crush by a big cat. Squeshhhh...

Joey grabbed Yugi, picked him up, and threw him in the back seat between Tea and Ishizu. Everyone got in, not seeing Mai standing behind them. Professer Hawkins got in, started the van, and started to back out of the driveway.

"MAI GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Duke scaremed as the van pulled out, but Mai just stood there crazy like; her eyes blazing with passion to hurt Yugi, to get her renevge. Her hands tremble at the thought of straggling little Yugi; wanting to savor the moment, the torture, the pain, that Yugi caused her, then suddenly-

CRASSHHH!

Yugi ducked as the window behind him broke into little pieces and scattered through out the van. Tea and Ishizu let out a scream and both grabbed on to Yugi. (Awwwwww)

"I"M GOING TO KILL YOU YUGI MOTO! FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU CAUSED ME!" Mai scaremed as she pulled half of her body into the van's broken window, and wrapping her arms tightly on Yugi's small neck. "TIME TO D-" Then suddenly, Mai heard someone behind her.

"Let's play a game..." a low voice said behind her. Mai whipped around facing- Yugi?

"What the f-," Mai quickly looked at the window, but Yugi wasn't there. Tea and Ishizu were covering him, knowing that that wasn't Yugi who was standing by Mai, but Yami, and a very pissed off Yami; Yami Yugi.

"You have entered my friend's soul, wait one sec-" Yami grabbed a manga behind him, flipped to a page, and threw it aside. "Yeah, you entered it. Now you must play a game with me!"

"Did I alreadly read this?" Mai asked.

"No," Yami reaplied.

"Why? It sounds fimalir..."

"Because this is a fan fiction..."

"Oh..."

"..."

Everyone sweatdropped at the okward silence that filled the summer air. Yami coughed, "OK! Anyway, why are you wanting to get Yu- I mean, me?"

"Becasue!" Mai scareamed. She suddenly brust into tears, falling to the ground. A sad viloin plays in the background. "Becasue you hurt me! The last face I saw hat night after we got kicked out of that hotel, was YOU! But...you seemed diffrerent, and I did recall seeing you by Joey, but from what I remember, you were standing across fomr me..." Mai pondered at it, as everyone sweatdropped that Mai still doesn't get the fact that Yami Yugi looked, sounded, and even smelled diffrerent from Yugi Moto, and that Yami was Yugi's alter ego person thingy that lived in the puzzle...yeah...she's slow, don't cha think?

"Anyway! Why? WHY! SOME DAMN ANIMALS STOLE MY STUFF! AND YOU ASKED WHY?" Mai jumpped up and rached out to Yami Yugi. Yami sighed, threw his hand back, and his thrid eye started to glow on his forehead.

"MINDCRUSH!" Yami yelled as Mai suddenly stopped and fell donw to the ground with a thump.

Everyone stared at Yami, as Yami nodded at his hand, "Hmmm, hat was a good shot..."

Tea slammed the door open and jumpped out of the van, walked striaght up to Yami.

"DAMNIT YOU! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU! NO MINDCRUSHING ANIMALS!" Tea screamed hitting Yami with her purse.

"But, Mai's not a animal...she's human...like me...him...her...you..." Yami muttered scared out of his mind from the angery Tea.

"MAI'S CREATURE ENOUGH!" Tea gave Yami a qiuck whack with her purse acrossed his face, and a wink. "Thanks..." Tea whispered as she passed him.

"BURN!" Everyone shouted at Tea's "Mai's creature enough" qoute.

After that awkard moment, they threw Mai in the car, picked up Duke fomr the yard, and headed to the hotel.

When they arrived to the hotel, they notice something different...teh smell of hambugers filled the air, and scareming kids everywhere. (Holy shit that rhymes..0 o') The fair was going on, and the hotle was babared with people.

Duke, jumpped into his car, then suddenly-

"THERE"S THAT BEAR FAN! LETS GO KICK HIS ASS!" someone shouted. Duke made a high pitched scarem, and drove off in the speed of sound.

"I'll drop you guys off to the ariport," Professer Hawkins said. "Marik and Ishizu are neeidn a ride there anyway."

"Sonds good old man," Yami Bakura said. Yami was readin the manga he had eariler.

"I have no..nose...," Yami muttered flipping the page. "And I'm scaring myslef..." his eyes wided at the part where he dropped a lighter on the prinsoer's hand, and the guy brust into flames. "...swweeeettt..." Yami mumbled as everyone scooted away from him.

The van drove off to Green Bay, where the gang's plane awaited them.

To Be Continued...

Thought this is over? No, not now, still maybe one more chapter...I still want to have fun torureing them, duuhhh...MUAHAHAHAHAA! Please Review! I love the reviews sooo freakign much, bealive me I really do! It's been real fun bringing out my physco side into this story...muahahahha! But there will be another chapter, but I'm not sure that one will be the last, considering, when I write these chapters, I just type whatever gets into my head...sooo...we'll see. Next is Chapter 13!


	13. Another Car Trip of Hell

OMG! Don't worry my fellow YGO fanatics...I will try to make this a bit longer...who knows what insaness lurks in my head...(insert scarey music here) LOL. Anyway I don't own Yugioh, so htat's the 13th time I said that...0 0'

Chapter 13 –Another Car Ride of Hell

BUMP!

Crash!

THUMP!

AHH!

MEO-AHH!

BUMP!

"Oh DEAR GO-"

BUMPITY- BUMP!

The van dorve off into the highway on its way to Green Bay, where the gang can finally leave the tortureville.

Yami read the manga he was readin four times, and kept reading it over and over again. Yami Bakura was getting interested by Yami's little giggles and mutters reading the black and white pages of him "Playing a Game" and started to hover his head next to Yami's.

Rebecca won the front seat by biting Joey's arm, and threating him with a spelling bee contest.

Tea and Ishizu were talking about how weird the boys are, with Yugi between him. He looked at the happy yami's readingthe manga, and loathed to join into the fun; not be between "Girl Talk"

Joey was tryign to read the signs as the van speed off.

"HORT- dang...Chi-...damn...Green...DAMNIT!" Joey galred at the Professer that speed faster. "Can't you go slower? What if a cop comes outta nowhere?"

"NEVER!" the Professer screamed, making everyone stared at him. Mai, sitting next to Joey, still knocked-out, slid down from her seat into Joey's chest.

"AH!" Joey tried to push her back but Tristen grabbed his arm.

"Don't Joey! You'll wake her up, then she'll kill us! We must'nota wake her up! No matter WHAT!" Tristen's eyes stared deeply into Joey's fighten ones.

"Ok, ok, it's not that bad, only if-" Joey stopped as the van hit another pothole, makign everyone jump.

Tea and Ishizu landed on Yugi, which Yugi probely liked, that little...(cough) and Bakura, who was between the window and Ishizu, wakced his head on the ceiling, and became uncouisous.

Yami Bakura's head wacked rihgt into Yami's, making a "CLUNK!" sound. The tow Egyptains rubbed thiers throbbign heads, and went back to the manga.

Duke, who was between Yami Bakura, and Marik in the one little seat, didn't move because he was stuck betweent the boys. So he felt left out, to where Marik screeked like a little girl and-

"WE'RE GOING TO ALL DIE!" Mairk scareamed as he nearly ripped of the seat head backboard.

Rebecca hit the ceiling and started to cry...and her grandfather looked a ther, and went back driving. (HOW MEAN!)

Tristen and Joey didn't move, but Mai did. Her face went sliding down Joey's lap, face frist, in the...

"Oh...my Ra..." Yami muttered as he witnessed Mai's face land on Joey's crouch area. Anyone turned at Joey, who's face was beet red, and he sweatted like a dog on a hot day. (LOL!)

"I gotta move her..." Joey muttered. "I have to..."

He started to push her, but Tristen gave him a wided-eyed look at whispered, "NO!"

"I have to...I can't sit here with her on my...COMEON MAN!" Joey glared at Tristen.

"Don't! NO MATTER what!"

"I WILL!"

"DON'T!"

"I can't sit like this..she's half naked...on my lap...with her face on that...area...man she's gotta get off...and NOW!"

Joey pushed Mai up off his lap, then Mai's eyes shot open.

The van got terribly silent. Noone could breath, for they were too fearful of Mai at this time. Then-

"Hi," Mai groubled. Everyone breathed again. "What a wacko dream! I dreamt that we went to Wisconsin, and wait..." Mai's eyes darted acrossed the van to Yami's eyes. "YOU!"

"Me?" Yami squeaked out. Thought you'll never hear Yami's voice squeak? Mauhaha, when Mai glares at you after threating your life by carring a pistol around, getting her renvenge, you squeak. Let's just thank that raccoon for stealing it, aye? '

"Yes YOU! I gotta a question Yugi, how come at one time you are this short little high-pitched boy, tehn at other times, you seem all, like, 5 inches taller, your hiar chagnes the blondie streaks, and your voice gets lower?" Mai questioned. Mai leaned in on Yami and whispered, "Are you going throw puberty or something?"

Yami nearly fell out of the seat. He turned to Yugi behind him that ducked so Mai won't freak out that she's seeing two Yugis. Yami muttered a curse in Egyptain at Yugi, knowing he was in this alone.

"Um...no...," Yami blushed.

"Yeah, I think you are! Then explain to me your voice. One time, it's all small, then you suddnely change, and your voice gets lower?" Mai raised her eyebrow. "Youdon't have to keep it a serect, Yugi-wugi-whoowhoo, we all go through puberty sometime in our lives!"

Everyone was silent at Mai. Yami gave up, and lied, "Yes Mai, It's puberty, it's been a living hell, you know, the grwoing five inches, then losing five inches..squeaking and tehn yelling..and tehn my hair gets all wacko, and my bangs shot up, then they go down..."Yami said in a tone. "No seriously Mai..." Yami glared at her. Everyone sweatdropped at Yami's lovely answer. Yami knew he had a great idea to get Yugi back...

"And everytime I see Tea, I get this..feeling..." Yami tried to stop laughing when he heard Yugi behind him whimper. "This feelign comes from-"

Clunk!

Tea took her platform shoe off and wacked Yami oevr the head with it.

"STOP TORTURING YUGI!" Tea screamed.

"What in the frick? Are you speakign in third person for him or something?" Mai asked confused.

Tea glared at her. "Look at this pretty shiny thing!" Tea pointed at the house they zoomed passed. Mai looked so qiuckly she hit her head against the window, and Mia was knocked out. "...o...k..." Tea mumbled.

After a hour of punching, swearing, road kill, and radom UFOS, the YGO gang made it to the airport.

"Yippie." Yami muttered as he jumpped out of the smelly van. "Good Ra, who did that in there? It smells like the thief had mexican food."

"It wasn't Mexican Food..." Yami Bakura crossed his arms at Yami. "It was Chinese."

Everyone did an anime fall.

As the gang came up to the sirport doors, hey suddenly heard soemthing. Then suddenly, a group of people came runnign down the street. Car topled on each other, children were screaming, mother's were crying, fathers were drinking, and it was a Monday. (I think...)

"What in the f-" Joey stopped when a 400 pound guy came runnign down the streets, naked, covered in green and yellow paint and on his head was a big cheese hat.

"AHH RAPID PACKER FAN!" Duke in a high pitched voice and jumped into Yami's arms.

Yami glared at him,a dn dropped him, "No big dea-" Then suddnely he heard it. That sound, that sogn, that music. His horrified the Phaoroh; his eyes wided, and he quikcly turned his head toward the music.

A truck blazing with polka music came plowing down the street. The fat, naked guy jumpped in front of the truck, and was hit, ran over, and when he landed on the ground, the ground rumbled, making Yami nervous. Yami jumpped into Duke's arms when he got up, "WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIIEE!" Yami scareamed.

Duke glared at him and dropped him.Payback.

"What's going on?" Tea asked. Ishizu shrugged.

Then the fat naked guy got up, and walked up to the gang. Everyone shieled their eyes.

"Packer game," The guy said calmly. "Wanta come wit us, der hey?"

"No-" Bakura was about to rufuse, unitl his yami slapped his hadn over his mouth.

"Yes! We'll love to come! Right Phaoroh?" he looked at Yami who gave him a weird look.

"uh...sure?" Yami rolled his eyes, knowing that Yami Bakrua was up to something.

The gang nodded and they all looked at the Professer. He stared back, and he realized what they were asking.

"Here...," he took out his walet and handed it to Yami. "I trust you, Mr...guy who looks like Yugi but isn't Yugi..."

"sweet, moola!" Yami stared at the wallet.

"I gotta go, and...sle- I mean go do my reascreah! Rebecca, be a good girl, Good Bye!"

The van drove off, and Rebecca ran after him.

"WAIT! How am I supposed to get back home?" She scaremed. The professer stuck his head out the window.

"Walk home! You look like you need some exerise anyway!"

Rebecca stopped running and ran back to Yugi crying. Yugi was about to let her cry on him, but she went flying past him and ran to Bakrua. Bakrua glared at Yugi. Yugi did an anime fall.

"O.K., now we have some mo-" Yami opened the wallet up and his eyes popped out of his head. "There's NOTHING in HERE!"

"WHAT?" Marik ran in front of Yami and looked inside. There was nothing. A moth fell out, Yami Bakura ran up to them and grabbed the moth, and stuck it in his mouth.

Yami and Marik stared at him in wide eyes.

"Why in the hell did you just eat that?" Yami muttered.

"Well, if we gotta surivee out here, we gotta learn to feed oursevles wit hteh supplies we have," Yami Bakrua nodded. "And plus, I know you have eaten moths before, I remember some things still unlike you...and I remebr some of us ate moths as a snack back in the day."

"True, I ate one before Ishizu and I left home," Mairk nodded. Yami gave them both a scared and grossed out and then he shurgged.

"I ate a worm, two lady bugs, and some unkown bug at Yugi's a month ago," Yami thoguht back.

(Insert fuzzy thoughts here)

(A month ago...)

Yugi was standing in the little garden beside his grandfather's shop. Yami was standing by him to. They were forced to pull out the weeds, because Gramps claimed people hardly come because of the weeds.

"RA FRICKNG A!" Yami scareamed when he grabbed a prickly plant.

"Use the gloves," Yugi threw him a pair.

"We had golves?" Yami asked.

"Yeah," Yugi rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know that..." Yami slipped the gloves on, then he rippe dthem off. "O.K., nature calls, I'll be ba-"

"Gramps is in the bathroom talking a bath, he'll let you in to go pee, but it's not a pretty sight," Yugi said pulling a weed taller than him.

"Oh...well I'll run donw the street to that resraunt," Yami was about to take off...

"Can't you gotta pay," Yugi mumbled.

"Ok, the other place,"

"Can't they have a no shoes no service polliciy, where's your shoes?"

"In the bathroom..." Yami grumbled. "I'll just go in the tree..."

"ehehehe, if you do, you have to do someething after that," Yugi giggled.

"I don't care! I gotta pee! OUTTA MY way!" Yami ran to the back, nearly knocking Yugi over.

Yami came back, looking realived, "OK, there..."

"Ok, my gramp's rule is if you pee outside, you gotta eat a worm," Yugi smriked. He held up a big fat juicey worm. "Lucky I found this while you were pissing on that tree."

"...Yugi...swearing?...wow..." Yami stared at him. He took the worm and poped it in his mouth with ease.

Yugi's eys blugged outta his head, "OH MY GOD YAMI! That's just wrong! You like worms? What did they feed you back then? Beetles?"

"I don't remeber, but that worm tasted stale..." Yami siad as he pulled out a weed. Yugi nearly fainted.

(End of Flash back and everyone is looking at Yami strange)

"You're a strange kid," Mai muttered.

"So I've been told," Yami nodded.

To Be Continued!

HAHAHA! Thought this stiroy will end? Well soon it will, but I deiced to thorw some more physco stuff...muahaha...mahahah...MAHHAHAHAHAA! anyway, please review!


	14. Salt Anyone?

Yeahhhhhh!People like me! That is sooo pimp that people like this story! LOL, yeha sorry, I've been saying pimp, after my little sis been saying around me for a while, LOL! Anyway, after that long pause of homework, it's spring break, (dances) and now I have the rest of the week off, and I might as well type up this chapter before I start complaining I'm bored in the house...LOL, ok, I don't own Yugioh, and never will...why? Cuz I'm not Kazuki Takahashi...wait did I spell that right?..(sweatdrop) anyway, go read you monkies!...(did I just call you monkies? 0 o')

Chapter 14- Salt, Anyone?

"O.K., now wat do we do?" Joey stared at Yami who was staring at the road in front of them. The gang, last where we left off, was still in front of the airport. "Should we just...hop on the plane and go home?"

"Yeah, we should," Tea siad as she walked towards the door. The gang walked up to the doors, Tea grabbed the door handle, and then-

"DAMNIT!" Tea screamed her head off. "It's f closed!"

Everyone backed away from tea, who apparently was really wanting to go home.

"It says here that it won't open unitl...,"Bakura read the sign on the door. "...another 8 hours..."

Everyone did an anime fall.

"So what do we do now?" Yami Bakura hissed. He galred at Yami.

"Don't look at me, do I look like the leader here?" Yami glared at everyone, who stared at Yami like Yami Bakura did. They all nodded their heads, and Yami sweatdropped.

"Oy, fine, lets...oh geez, like I know..." Yami thought. "Well, I'm not sitting here for eight hours. Maybe we should...walk around for all I care."

"Yeah!" Tea jumpped up. "I love walking, it's so great, and healthy! Oh Yami, you always have the best ideas!" Tea sqeauled.

Yami gave her a strange look, "O..k..., well anyhow...where?"

"Let's go by the statium!" Joey yelled out.

"We have no money Joey, so we can't go in, Dumbass!" Tristen glared at him.

"NO! I just wantta look at it, it reminds me of..."Joey's eyes got watery.

"Aw, Joey, what does it remind you of? Serentiy or your parents?" Tea patted him on the back.

Joey wipped his eyes, "No, it reminds me of cheese! But thanks for reminding me theat my parents spilt bitch!" Joey glared at Tea, who ran into Yami's arms crying, passing Yugi, who did an anime fall.(poor Yugi...)

Yami look at her as she wiped her nose on his chest. Yami shuttered in distgust and pushed her back.

"OK! Lets just walk over there, we'll come back, go home, and live our happy saving the world lives!" Yami pronouced.

Forty five mintues later after walking on the highways back to Lambeau field.

The gang stood there. Mai wacthed Joey touch the fence and drool. Everyone else was looking around with out moving.

"You know what?" Tea said. "I've never been there before! That looks fun!" Tea pointed at the Chuck E Cheese sitting arcoss the street.

"You've never BEEN there?" Bakura glared at her. "That's...that's...IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Nope, I've never been there, my mom thought it run by evil freidnship-hateing cults from Mars..." Tea mumbled as everyone sweatdropped.

"Hey, why don't we show Tea it. We don't need money exactly, erm..I don't know...lets jsu tgo in for old memories!" Bakrua smiled.

"I have no memories of my little kid days, and plus, this place wasn't aehre back then..." Yami glared. Yami Bakura nodded.

"And I never seen one place like this before in Eygpt," Ishizu said. Marik nodded.

"Well, whatever! Anyway, let's go!" Bakura cheered. Everyone exchanged glances.

After ten mintues of hesintation...they entered.

"No ma'm I cannot allow you in," a man held back Mai.

"Why NOT?" She screamed.

"Becasue...well frist of all, your half naked...and that's a very reveling rip in your skrit," the man pointed at her rip. Mai blushed and slapped him.

"DON'T LOOK DOWN THERE!" Mai scaremed. "Your a guy that works in a kid's place, not the guy that works at the video store!"

Everyone swaetdropped.

Mai pushed her way in and everyone sat in a table.

"O.K., now..." Yami looked bored. "What do we do now? Just sit here for seven hours?"

"No, here, here's some cash, go play some games," Tea threw him her little wallet fomr her purse.

"TEA!" Everyone scaremed at once.

"What?" Tea looked innocent. "Why are you people mad at me?"

"You had money? The whole time?" Yami glared at her. "Weren't you on Earth about an hour ago, when we all though we had no money?"

"...oh yeah!" Tea blushed. "Oppies..."

Everyone nearly fell off their seats.

"That's the second time she's done that..." Joey muttered.

"Ok, lets try to have fun here!" Bakrua took the money out of her wallet and spilt it between everyone. "Let's have partners!"

"I'll choose Tristen," Joey said. "You can go watch me win tickets-" Joey snacth the money from Tristen and ran off into the game area.

"Hey, Yugi, wanna be my partner?" Bakrua asked.

"Umm.." Yugi looked at Yami, who was too busy playing with the salt shaker.

"Sure," Yugi smiled. "Let's go, see ya Yamster!"

Yami looked up suddenly, realizing that Yugi called him Yamster again.

"Whats going on?" Yami asked. (LOL! Yami spacing out...ehehehe...)

"Ok, Tea, I'll hang with you!" Mai wrapped her arms around Tea and they ran off to the dance games.

Marik looked at his sister, then at Duke, then at Yami, then at Yami Bakrua, who kicked a kid that ran aside from him.

"Ishizu?" Duke stuck out his hand to the girl. "Wanna be my partner?"

"Sure!" Ishizu and Duke walked off. Marik, Yami, and Yami Bakura sat there staring.

"Damn," they all muttered, then realized they said it at the same time, Yami jumpped and gave them a strange look.

"So, I'll take it we're together..." Yami Bakrua glared at the spikey haired kid.

"Yepperz!" Marik grabbed Yami's arm. "Let us go hang, we all have so much in common, ya know!"

"We all ate bugs?" Yami said.

"No, we are all from the one and only Egypt, we love duel monsters, and we have or are yamis!"

"Oh,"

"Well, as far as I'm concered, Marik, is that there is only two yamis here...and you...," Yami Bakura gave his evil grin.

"O...k...," Yami muttered. Yami and Yami Bakrua looked at each other like they both had the same idea going threw their heads.

The two yamis looked at Marik, who look at them. Marik's eyes became wide in fear until he realized he was their next victum of insanity.

Mean While...with Tea and Mai. (0.o)

"Com'on you ho, dance like you never danced before! Shake tha thing!" Tea scaremed like a boot camp instructor. Mai fumbled off the stage, and landed on Tea.

"I can't dance, it's this thing I'm wearing!" Mai complained.

"What thing?" Tea burnned her once again.

"That's it, bitch, time to DIEE!" Mai lunged at Tea. Tea twisted to her side and Mai missed, hittign the floor face frist.

Mai stood up and ran towards her. Tea ran up to the steps from the ball room. (The ball room is that room wit hall those stupid little plastic balls that we as kids somewhat loved swimmign in...0o...) Mai jumpped up at the brown hiared girl, and pushed Te backwards into the play pin. Radom kids started scareming as Tea landed on a few.

Mai came running in there, landed on two more kids, and they started fighting. Tea grabbed a red plastic ball and shoved it in Mai's mouth. Mai let out a scream as she tried to get it out. Tea stood up, fumbled a bit, step on a kid at the bottom of the ball pile, and crawled into the tunnels.

Mai finally got the ball out of her mouth, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU HO!" Mai came runnign to the tunnels, tripped, and crawled in.

Meanwhile with Joey and Tristen...

"Come on Tristen, it's not rigged," Joey tried to calm down the strange hiared guy. (I have no clue how to explain Tristen's hair...0.o)

"Yes it is, you win all the time and I always lose!" He snapped back.

"Taht's because your not playing it right dumbass..." Joey muttered. "Your using the worng buttons!"

"Na-AH!" Tristen galred.

"Yeah-HUH!" Joey hissed. "Your using that, when yo ushould be using the direction buttons!" Joey poitned at the game machine.

"No, your supposed to be using that button, that little red one," Tristen poitne at the buttom of the front's side.

"That?"

"Yes!"  
"That's the fricking coin slot you moron!"

"n-...oh..." Tristen blushed and gave a dumb look. He look at his side, and saw a long brown hiard girl, kind of looking like Serenity.

"SERENITY!" he scaremed as he trampled on a group of little kids, pushed them aside, and ran upto the girl, who saw him runnign towards her, she speed off with Tristen at her heels.

(cough) Anyway, meanwhile with Yugi and Bakura...

Yugi sat on the other side of Bakura. The yboth galred at each other in boredem.

"I can't bealive this..." Yugi muttered.

"Me neither..why are we on this?" Bakrua stared back, nearly falling off.

"I dunno...I'm guessing we went on the wrong ride..."

"If my yami saw me on this, he'll kick my ass..."

"Pharoah would kick mine too...he alreadly thinks I'm all fluffy and nice.."

Yugi grabbed ahold of the pole, nealry falling off himself.

"I've seen you kick a kid for no reason, Yugi," Bakura said.

"No, that was Yami,"

"Oh, well...ok, you are a fluffy nice guy,"

"You are too,"

"Shut up,"

"Argh..not unitl another five mintues,"

"..should we just jump off?"

"We'll land on those three year olds,"

"Yugi, I'm starting to get dizzy..."

"Close your eyes,"

"But-"

"Close them!"

"Fine!" Bakrua closed his eyes going with the motion of the twriling ride.

(A/N: I'm wondering if ya finguered out yet what Yugi and Bakura are on)

After five mntues, the carisale stopped, and they two hikiras jumpped off. Bakrua had his hand oer his mouth, almost going sick.

Ygui and Bakrua made themselves back at the booth where they all started. Yami, Marik, and Yami Bakrua were surprisig still there. Marik's face was srutched up, looking like he ate a lemon or four.

"What on Ea-" Yugi muttered but Yami put his hadn up and smiled.

"One sec..."

"O.k."  
Marik's face started watering, and he made a gasping sound, grabbed th sode stting beside him, and took a big drink.

"Fourteen mintues, not bad," Yami Bakura said after starign at the clock.

"Holy Ra," Marik muttered, chugging down the soda.

"What's going on, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Salt wars," he muttered.

Yugi and Bakrua sweatdropped.

"Salt wars?" Yugi looked at him strangely.

"Yep, we see who can keep the salt in their motuhs the longest!" Yami siad.

"...0o'...o..k..." Yugi muttered.

"Who's next?" Yami said. "Someone's gotta beat my time of seventeen mintues yet, Marik you were close..."

"Me," Yami Bakrua grabbed the almost empty salt shaker that had no cap on it, and poured all the rest in. Yugi and Bakura fliched at them.

"Oh my God, they are insane," Bakura mumbled.

"There yamis...I think that's their job..." Yugi mumbled back.

"You wanna try next Yug?" Yami asked grabbing the other salt shaker and shaking it in front of Yugi.

"...um...I'll pass," Yugi gave a werid look at him. Yami shrugged.

"Missing out on the fun, there, mini me," Yami said. "Come'n Theif, you alreadly whimpping out?"

Yami Bakrua shook his head. It was a whole five mintues, and he looked sick.

Bakrua looked at his yami, and his face turned green.

"I'll be right back!" Bakrua ran to the bathrooms.

"What the?" Marik said.

"Carisale..." Ygui mumbled.

"You two were on a carisale?" Yami glared.

"Don't hurt us, we were on the wrong line,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Shut up,"

Yami glared at Yugi again.

Suddenly, loud music started playing, the curtains on the staged moved, and there, stood the one and only Chuckie Cheese and...whatever else his friends are. (I don't remeber what other charaters were in that place)

Yami Bakura coughed up the salt fomr his motuh, when the music blasted, scaring him.

Everyone returned from their games, excpet Mai and Tea, and they all sat around wacthign the robot hings move around.

"Is that a bird with a gutiar?" Joey muttered.

"What in the Hell is that!" Yami Bakura poitned at the big purple thing.

"I..have...no...clue..." Yami stared in terror. "This...is...too much...eheheeheeehe..." Yami twiched. Yugi knew Yami only twiched when he was eaither: A) extremly hyper, B) too much sugar, or C) His yami sences are kicking into his insaneness.

Then Chuckie Chees came down and started walkig towards the group of kids.

"HIYA!" he shouted, and gave Duke a huge hug.

"OH MY GA!" Duke screamed and ran out of the building in terror.

"Oh my Ga?" Yugi reapeted in a werid way.

"HIYYYAAAHHH!" Chuckie came and gave Yugi a hug, which was strage, becauce Chuckie accually picked up Yugi and hugged him. Yugi squrimed and stragled his way out of his arms, but he couldn't get away fromt the big mouse.

Tea and Mai came back, brused up, scratched up, some tears here and there, and they stood beside everyone else who was watching Yugi getting smashed.

Yugi squirmed more and more,adn he was fanilly free from the grasp. Yugi ran behind Yami and hid, peeking oevr Yami shoulder.

Bakura was back from the bathroom, clutching his stomache. Chuckie saw him, and ran up to him, and gave the sick kid a hug. Bakrua let out a horrible, and painful scream, as the over grown rat gave him a hug. Bakrua's face turned green again, and everyone looked away.

The party area was being hosed down as everyone had to stay clear fmr that area. The gang walked out, and they all were walkign back to the airport.

Mai noticed something. Yami was standing righrt besides her, and tehn Yugi was on the other side of him. Mia gave a quick look again. And again. Then she realized-

"OH MY GOD!" Mai screamed pointing at Yami and Yugi, and jumpped up into Joey's arms.. Yami's eyes wided, and he relized that he don't fade away like he normally does. Yami Bakrua joticed it too, and he suddenly disapeard.

Yami was screwed.

"Ok, Mai, don' freak out, I'm Yugi's yami, erm, his dark side, err...seomthign like that," Yami tired explaining it to the frighten Mai.

"But, but,..." Mai muttered in horror. Mai suddenly became clam as she stared at Yami. "Hey, your kind of hot..."

Everyone did an anime fall, and Yugi and Yami blushed.

"I mean it, holy crap, how could I not have seen this! Yugi's such a little cutie, then there's his dark side, which is hot, I mean, that's awesome!" Mai squealed like some phsyco fan girl.

Everyone stared and a long pause took place. They all eventually started walking again, very qiuet and silently. Tea and Ishizu were giving Mai the evil eye, and Yugi couldn't stop laughing. Yami puched him in the arm.

"Shut' it," Yami muttered.

"You have a stalker!" Yugi sang.

"You do too!" Yami poitned out.

Yugi suddnely remerbed the fan girl fomr the plane, Tea, and those rapid fan girls that he read in fan fictions fomr other rapid fan girls. (cough)

After a good sllow hour, they were back at the airport.

TO BE CONTINUED!

HAHAHHAHA! Pure evil...salt...ehehehe...(cough) ok, I sort of think this might go on like mayeb two more chapters, but it kind of matters on how much sugar I have. Surpriseing I didn't have any sugar yet today..and I invented a game called salt wars...so...(ninja) LOL! Anyway! Please review! Thank you for being so patient, and I'll try to get the next chapter done soon, hopefully...LOL!

Next Chapter: Chapter 15 – Canned Yams


	15. Mr Yams

OK, SO SORRY FOR THE LLOONNGG WAIT! I've been busy, and I still am, just...yeah...LOL! Anyway, let's see if I can type this chapter in a half an hour! OMG! I MESSED UP! SOOO SOORY! (cries) Ok, remember in this one chatper, didn't duke get his car back! I accidently added him into the van in the next chapter! I'll change that one part when ever I can so he doesn't get his car back, or I'll do something in this chapter, to see who's been paying attetion aye?...ehehhe...soorrryy...how come no one realized that? Humm..anyway, I don't own Yugioh. Go read or SUFER!

Chapter 15- Mr. Yams

The air port was open. The smell of coff'e and old people fumigated the air as the group of teens walked throw the heavy crowds.

"Argh," Yami said when a fluffy haired lady turned suddenly, wacking Yami right in the face.

"O.K., our plane leaves in excatly, 23 mintues, lets go find it!" Tea said grabbing Yugi's wrist and glaring at his watch.

After ten mintues, the gang was again in their lines, waiting to go through the security, onto the plane, and go home! Yami Bakura was poking Yami, and Yami was muttering curses at him. It was funny, becuas esince Yami doesn't even rember anything, he mutters out Epytian curses, swears in Eygptain, and even learned some fighting moves as well, and Yami himself never realized that. Yami ignored Yami Bakura and saw Duke standing outside the line.

"Hey, aren't you going to get in li-" Yami stopped when suddenly Dke wasn't there.

"Um...Yug?" Yami poked his light self.

"Yeah?" Yugi answered back, bummping into Yami.

"Wasn't Duke with us?" Yami asked starign at the empty space.

"Yeah, he was he was, Ishizu's partner, right?"

"Yeah, but he's not here. And didn't he get his car back?"

Yugi paused, and was silent. Yami and Yugi both looked at each other slowly, and then to the gang. They realized the two boys' staring.

"Um, are you two alright?" Joey asked.

"No," Yami said. "Duke was wit hus, but didn't he get into his car and drive off before we got into the van?" Yami gave Joey a strange look. Joey gave it back.

"Ah, no, he wasn't with us," Joey siad. Everyone else behind him nodded.

"But, that can't be! He was sitting in the van, between Marik and that baka of theives!" Yami said.

"Your insane, Pharoah," Ishizu nodded.

"He was your partner at that, that, mouse, place thingy!" Yami snapped.

"I think you eat too many worms...," Marik nodded.

"Na-uh! Yugi saw him too!"

Yugi gave Yami a look, "Yeah I did, but well, maybe he wasn't here, and we are jus tso used on seeing him, maybe we just didn't realized he was gone?"

"But-"

"No, dark self, just let it go"

"I can't I jst saw-"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU!"

"BITE ME!"

"Watch it Yugi, he'll give you rabies," Yami Bakrua mumbled. Yami frowned and grabbed his shoe, ripped it off his foot,a dn chucked it right at the theif. The shoe came hurriling throught the air, and missed Yami Bakrua's head by not even 5 cm, and it came runnign into-

CLUNK!

The old man came falling forward, rubbing his bald head, he turned at the spikey hiard boy, blushing and stepping back.

"Young man, did you just throw a shoe at me?" the old man asked. He sqiunted his eyes,a dn Yami's face turned pale as the old man gave a sudden scream.

"TERROIST!" He screamed pointing his old, boney fingers at Yami.

Everyoen let out a scramed, some ducked, and others rolled their eyes. Yami ran up to the old man, who tried turning away, to run away, but Yami grabbed his shoulders, and he cleared his throat.

"Ok," Yami said calmly with a nice soft voice. "Now, listen, I'm not a terriost. O.K.? I will never be one, and I never thought of it, so please, stop excusing me of being one. O.K.?"

The old man's face flushed into it's regurally greenish-paleish-unkown colro, and he sqiunted at Yami.

"Ok, so who are you Sonny?" The old man glared at him.

Umm...," Yami thought, "Just call me...uumm...Yami, ok, just Yami for now."

"Yaaammmmm mmeeeee?" The old man said slowly.

Yami snorked, "No, Yami, like Yawh-me, not Yam-me, don't say it like the food."

"Yams? Your name is Yams?"the old man said.

"No, Yami"

"Yammy?"

"Yami...Yawh-me"

"Yanni? Your that singer guy named Yanni?"

"YAMI!" Yami snapped, losing his cool.

"Mr. Yams?"

"RA!" Yami slapped his forehead, and sighed loudly.

"OH MY GOODNESS! YOU ARE A TERRIOST!"

"No, no, Mr. Yams, yah, I'm mister Yams," Yami gave up as the people in the airport becasme less nervous.

After five mintues, the teens had only five minutes to get on the plane.

Beep! The alram went off as Tea walked through, she blushed and handed the lady the purse. Everyone alreadly went threw, and surprising, Yami had no trouble, to were he would be strip down to his boxers, once again. Darn. (cough and sweatdrop)

"O.k., your good, but I must take this, ma'm," the frizzy-haired sericurty took out Tea's tazzer gun, nail fialler, and flame thrower, pushed them aside, and Tea joined the awaiting gang.

The plane was qiuet, very qiuet. The seats were some-what empty, and everyone took a seat. Yugi sat by Joey, who fought who will get the window seat. Bakura and Tea sat together, as Ishizu and Marik grabbed a seat behind Yami and Yami Bakura. Tristen felt alone and took a seat in front of Yugi and Joey. ( God I'm hoping I'm not forgeting anyone...)

Suddenly, screams filled the plane, girls with big signs and their friends came runnign down the asiles.

"YANNI'S ON THIS PLANE! OH MY GA!"

"LIKE TOTALLY!"

"..who's Yanni?"

"OH MY GGOODD! Where IS he!"

"AAHHHH! YANNI!"

Yami's eyes nearly popped out of his head, knowing that the old man told some readom people in the airport that a guy named Yanni was on a plane here.

"Um, ladies," Yami Bakrua cleared his throat. "Yanni's this guy right here. Don't mind his hair, he had an unfortune accident involving a fork and a toaster, with the sink," Yami Bakrua said as Yami qiuckly galred at him.

"BAKA! No! No no no, ladies, I'm not-" but it was too late, as Yami tried to tell the truth, but the girls flung themselves on Yami. Yami let out a screach. Yeah, Yami screching...never heard it? Well, it goes something like-

"AAIIEEEEEEEEE" Yami crawled out of the group. Yami Bakrua was too busy laughing his ass off to realize that the gang of scareming fan girls were getting him as well.

"AHH!" OFF OF ME, YOU CRAWLING, MUCUSE INSECTS!" Yami Bakrua yelled as he jumpped up.

"YANNI!" they screamed. Yami was safely away from the mobbing girls, and was leaning against Joey's seat, watchign Yami Bakrua get gropped, smacked, and slobbered on. (..eww...)

Suddenly, a flash of gold light filled the air, and terrifying screams echoed in the disapearnce of the fan girls. Yami Bakrua cracked his knuckles, folded his arms and looked at the window, as everyoen galzed at the strange, angry, albino Eygptain.

Yami blinked,a dn sat back into his seat. Everyone was qiuet, until a preaky young blone walked up the alsie, grabbed the speaker thing.

"Attention passagers, we wil be taking off shortly, please use the bathroom at this time, and make yourselfs comfortable, an-"

ZAP!

The lady was gone, Yami Bakura smriked. Yami glared at him.

"Will you stop doing that?" Yami growled. "She didn't do anything!"

"That's wah tYOU think you twig!" the Theif hised back.

"You weight as much as I DO," Yami snapped.

"...wahtever...," Yami Bakrua folded his arms and stared through the window again.

"Aw, I'm sorry, are you ahving a bad day or something? You seem a bit more evil today than usually," Yami asked.

"No, it's just...people are annoying...mostly the humans," Yam iBakrua said.

"We are humans too, you know, just...the darker halfs...that are technically...dead...but still," Yami studdered.

"Shut up," Yam iBakrua snapped. Yami flinched and looked over at Yugi and Joey who were counting the little triangle pattern on the seats.

"Bakura?" Tea asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes'm?" Bakura answered.

"Um, I always wondered, if you ever go back home, can you get Ringo to sing this for me?" Tea handed him a Beatles cd, and smiled.

Bakrua glared at her, "Why? I don't even knw the guy, I only heard him on the radio, that it!"

"WHAT! Yeha right, just go to his house, ring to door bell, and WA-LA! You can get me his autograpgh!" Tea pushed te cd int his face. Bakrua whimmpered, and pushed it back, making Tea hit her head on the window.

"Baaakkkiieeee, ppllleeassee?" Tea gave him chibi eyes, nearly in tears.

"NO! I don't KNOW HIM!" Bakura yelled at the brown hiared girl, hiding behind her cd.

"PLAESE?" Tea said again, but this time a bit ticked off.

"I. Dont. KNOW HIM!"

"JUST TAKE IT DAMNIT!"

"NO!"

"THEN IF YOU RUN INTO HIM-"

"I WON'T"

"BUT IF YOU DID-"

"IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN!"

"BUT IF YOU DID, HE CAN SIGN IT AND-"

"ARRGGHHH!"

"AND YOU CAN MAIL ME IT BA-"

Bakrua leeped on top of Tea, slapping his hand over her mouth. Yami Bakrua and Yami started to stare, and they rolled their eyes.

"SHUT UP WENCH!" Bakrua siad. "FOR ONE BLOODY MIONUTE PLEASE, SHUT UP!"

"BUT BAKIEEE! YOUR MY FRIEND!" Tea said through his hand. "AND YOUR HAND SMELLS LIKE PEACHES!"

"ARGGH!" Bakrua looked th oher way and folded his arms.

"ehehe...peaches.." Joey giggled.

"Peaches?" Yami said. Ishizu leened in and sniffed Yami.

"You smell like cinimon," she said. Yami Bakrua glared at Yami.

"Cimnimon? Oh Ra..." he rolled his eyes.

"HEY LETS GET BACK TO MYYYYY LIFE!" Tea screamed.

"Bloody die, 'readly?" Bakrua said. "I'm not listening!"

"You'll listen you little bristish brat!" Tea grabbed him on the arms.

"Excuse me," Yugi was standign right nest to Bakrua suddenly. Bakrua made a jump, and Yugi stuck his hands into his pockets and grabbed out a little pill, threw it Tea's moth, and rubbed her neck to swallow it.

"She needs her medicince, or she'll go insane now and then..," Yugi said calmly, and walked back to his seat.

Yami Bakura snapped up.

"WAHT? Your telling me that Tea had medicince that makes her not go insane?" he asked. "WHAT ABOUT THE TIM WHEN SHE NEARLY KILLED ME!"

"Your alreadly dead, your a spririt now," Yami mumbled.

"SHUT IT!" Yami bakrua pointed down at him.

"Stop standing on the seats sir," a preaky blondie lady came out of the cockpit. (Oh stop giggling at that word)

"Didn't I sent you to the shadow realm where monters would be pickign their teetth with your bones by now?" Yami Bakrua pointed at her suddenly.

"No, that was my twin sister, Mary-Sue, and she's bene in the Shadow Realm many times, and belive me, she's mostly in paridise right now getting autographs from her favorite duel monsters," she said. "Anyway, there's only about three hours left until we get to Domnio City, and considering you group of teens are the only ones traveling on this plane, I'm sure the bathrooms are open, an there is plently of peanuts to go around."

"YOUR A PEANUT!" Yami Bakrua pointed at her with a sneer.

"Shut up," Yami said pulling on his shirt, makign the theif fall to his seat.

"YOUR A SHUT UP!" Yami Bakura said folding his arms and looked at the window in a huff.

"..o...k..." Marik muttered.

"Marik?" Ishizu asked. "Weren't we supposed to go back home? Not Dimino City?"

Marik pasued for a long time, and he smiled, "We'll just ride a boat back home from the Dimino habor, ok?"

"OK!" she said.

"Cloud...CLOUD!...CLOUD!" Tristen mubled as he stared out the window. "..CLOUD...bird!...Flying guy! OH MY GOD IT'S SUPERMAN!" Superman sees the brown haried boy starign at him through the window, and suddenly-

WHACK!

A plane hits him and Tristen stares akwardly into the cloudy sky.

And so the plane flew back to Domino City, as the group of teens learne da valuable lesson in ths lovely fan ficition: Make sure you alway's carry your crazy friend's medicnce with you, just in case, she tries to kill you, and-

(Tea comes outta nowhere and drop kicks me)

THE END

Reviews?...anybody? Yes, the story has finally ended, saldy to say, tis has. Thank you my fellow Yugioh fantics that spent their time reading this fanfcitn! It really means a lot to me when I get cool reveiws from people! Anyway, thankies! Please review!


End file.
